


Gloomtale

by princce7



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic), Undertale (Video Game), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Also this is just super Indulgent as a fic, Crossover, We don’t talk about Evets here, a little bit of murder but they're ok, and uh, blood warning, but fictional politics, care about some things, death warning, dont about others, new tags as thigns have come up, so uh? politics i guess?, there’s hopefully gonna be a way for me to show off some oc x canon, this is a political story, where people doing the decision making actually care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/pseuds/princce7
Summary: Take Gloomverse, throw in Mt. Ebott, focus on monsters trying to rejoin society peacefully with humans, and boom: it's crossover time.The changes to Gloomverse History and the separate Magic systems blending harmoniously will be explained in time and as needed.  I'm not great at summaries and will likely add on as more happens.You'll see this fic is pretty self-indulgent.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 25





	1. A Familiar Letter

The president wanted to discard the letter, to chalk it up to some stupid hoax. A meeting with an ambassador? From the kingdom of monsters? The World Leaders Conference had only been a short while ago, and the only kingdom left was Stratoverse, not to mention how ridiculous the claims were. Seriously, Monsters? It was easy to think this an elaborate, albeit extremely creative, trick for some fan to meet her, yet she did not shred the letter. 

The signatures had differed, a couple of hairs had stuck to the ink, unnoticed or unattended to by who wrote it, and the way it was written was hard to ignore. It was polite, nearly professional, but the President could tell the writer was inexperienced. Another reason to think it a fan, yet there was something familiar to this message. 

Ugh. 

What made sense was for her to toss it aside, consider it nothing more than an elaborate hoax, and move on. She had enough to deal with; the Election was coming up, and she needed to stay in office now more than ever. This was the first contact from Inverse in 50 years, and she was housing them till they returned home; not to mention she was making sure that moron didn't destroy any chances of opening trades took so much of her attention, but at least she could count on Pi’s help there. 

Pi… perhaps he could help this decision now. He would likely be at his desk now, and he was busy but… she could count on him. There was just something familiar about this letter she couldn't ignore, despite how silly it was. Surely, if the press never found out, there would be no harm? But her schedule was so packed, that even as she was mulling this over she was eating her lunch. With a swig of water, she picked up the receiver of her phone and made a quick call on the line. Just a request for Pi to meet her in the office… a finished apple and half a sandwich was enough for lunch today, she’d finish the rest later. 

Lunch was finished ahead of schedule this way, giving more time for everything else. There was only a single ring before the other end picked up- “President’s office, this is Pi! How may I help you?” 

“Pi, can you meet me in my office soon? Get whoever you want to take over the main number, I have a letter I need to discuss.” Straight to the chase- she only had another half hour before she needed to move on from this lunch ‘break’. The only reason she gave herself this much time was to deal with things beyond the schedule anyways. 

“Yes, I’ll be there in just a moment.” She only gave a word to affirm she heard, and he hung up. While she waited, she tidied up, bagging the second half of the sandwich, making sure there were no crumbs, straightening her hat. 

Though she could trust Pi, appearances were always important. Someone would likely be able to peek in when he arrived, and it wouldn't do to have a rumor of a sloppy president roaming, especially not now. No crumbs, her leftovers carefully stashed away, papers straightened, and then a knock on the door. Perfect timing, Pi always was prompt. 

She stood to answer the door- for some reason, this letter had her antsy, and getting up and walking the few steps to the door helped, even though she could have just called to let him in. It was such simple wording, and such an extravagant tale: Monsters, trapped under a mountain are now free and wishing to rejoin the world? It seemed ridiculous. 

The door was opened- just as thought, a few heads turned. They would find nothing to judge, her expression and posture held only confidence, her hat was on straight, and there was nothing out of order to see in her office. “Thank you Pi, come on in.” she held the door for him, simply closing it once he was fully inside. He’d brought a pen and clipboard, either to take notes or work on something else during lulls in the discussion now. 

“You said this was about a letter, so it's not involved with current situations at all, right?” He’d waited until the door was fully clicked shut, and his voice was quiet to where eavesdroppers would have trouble hearing. 

She could hardly ask for a better second hand. 

“This has nothing to do with any of that, and I’m likely overthinking things." She spoke as she paced back to her desk, posture perfect, stride full, the show she put up for everyone else leaking through now, even with who didn't need to see it. Pi understood well enough- even though she was putting on the perfect popstar face, he knew it was a habit, nearly a comfort, to act as if on stage. She picked up the letter, and he knew this was the topic at hand as she began. “The contents here are practically ludicrous, but seem so straight-faced somehow I feel it warrants thought.” She didn't mention the déjà vu that ran through as she had first read it. 

Pi ignored the déjà vu of being in the office now- it's not like this was the first time he and the President discussed things like this, after all. “Might I read it real quick?” The President was already going through the debate, and he didn't even know it's contents yet. 

“Right, right, here.” There was an odd alarm in the back of her mind at handing it over, but only for a second, and chalked up to simple fear of being seen as ridiculous for even considering there may be something to this Kingdom of monsters. Again, the wording was intelligent and professional, but simpler than most of its type, as if written by someone younger with the assistance of those furry signatures… 

Younger…? Why did she come up with the adjective _younger_? It was simply the fact the person was inexperienced, that they didn't know of politics. There was no telling age in the matter! 

But younger stuck, despite the reasoning to avoid such an assumption. 

Pi read through the handwritten pages quickly, but solidly. The handwriting was neat, though stiff as if the person writing it had gone super slow to make sure it was **perfect.**


	2. The Writing of a Diplomatic Letter

Asgore had managed to bring back everyone before anyone was spotted. Monsters couldn’t simply walk around the earth unannounced, it could cause issues. Humans could panic, and the king knew all to well what that could lead to- he'd seen it more than once, in his ancient lifetime, and the years only gave him more understanding. Undyne had followed in just an order, Alphys brought along upon her shoulders, and the young skeleton- Papyrus- had followed at seeing her obey. 

When was the last time he’d given an order? The shorter skeleton hadn’t even gone far it seemed, and came back as well... hadn’t he gone the other direction though? It didn’t matter. By the time they were back up the mountain, Tori...el and the human child- Frisk- seemed to be wrapping up their conversation. She was absolutely glowing- and then their eyes met, and he had to look away. Before either boss monster said anything, Frisk spoke up. 

“Asgore, we need to make an address to the Monsters. We can't leave the Mountain- not yet. Most humans aren’t ready for you all, an-“ 

“And will attack what they don't understand.” The way Asgore cut them off had been startling the first time, in the cold statement they could hear the same bitterness that had the old king declare years ago. It still made their hidden friend flinch. ”Yes, an address is in order- But how many will listen?” 

“We have to make sure they understand the danger. Hope is soaring through the underground like it hasn't since-“ Toriel cut herself off, and backpedaled. “Hope is within each monster like it hasn't been for ages now, and we don't want to crush it. We simply must prepare them that it won't immediately be easy.” 

“We need to take measures to keep monsters from sneaking out anyways as well. I know a few kids who may try, I met them in my journey. And I’m sure plenty of others may if they have to wait too long.” That what had caused so much issues last time- Frisk had believed the fact Toriel had stepped up as queen again was enough to keep people calm. And for a few days, as the letter was sent and a reply waited upon, it was fine. Then, the letter had no response until humans were already afraid and volatile. 

Frisk felt a lazy gaze attentively fixed on them. They didn't meet it. 

“Don't need to say another word, punk. The Royal Guard can keep an eye on all exits from the mountain! C’mon Papyrus!” 

“WAIT, DOES THIS MEAN-“ 

“Well yeah! I can't think of a better guardsman for guarding something! Your defense and control makes you perfect for our duties now! Now no more lollygagging, let's go!” Undyne let Alphys off her shoulders, giving the blushing mess of a lizard a big tooth grin, before sprinting into the yawning cave entrance, Papyrus running right behind. 

“got a feeling sentries probably be useful in this endeavor too, so I best try and keep up.” Sans said as he walked casually after the energetic duo. He’s keeping up just fine, even if it didn't seem to be the case. 

“Golly, I wish I had their energy…” 

“Energetic or not, _D_ _reemurr_ _,_ ” the bite was obvious in the name, “You must perk up. We have a kingdom to address.” Taking Frisk's hand in hers, Toriel also headed back inside the mountain, leaving the king to process her words. 

Before she was swallowed by the darkness of the cavern, Asgore started walking briskly to catch up. “Wait, Tori, does that-“ 

“I already told you not to call me that. You know my full name. As for what that means, it means you are inadequate a leader alone, especially in a time where delicacy and tact are in order. I am still queen, even if I have been missing. I will take care of my people now.” 

“Oh… right, of course. Thank you.” The dejection was palpable, but they had to press on. There were more important matters to be had. Getting everyone’s attention for an address, having the words to evade riot, and assuring everyone that they were just as close to freedom as everyone thought. Frisk was announced as the ambassador and current representative, and they had spoken up to the dissent calmly, simply stating their desire to make sure the process is smooth, as not all humans are accepting of what’s different. 

“I am only a representative until monsters are accepted. I'm only a public face, until law has you protected. People would panic at the sight of a moldsmal. There’s already tension and judgment between perceived ‘classes’ between humans, having something everyone agrees is different is not going to go well.” They’d seen it twice already. That's why the guard was already been split to cover different exits. There weren’t many most could access, but the monsters who could fly would easily leave where Frisk had fallen. 

Asgore filled in after Frisk finished, trying to lead, trying to be a proper king. “I know we are all eager- but think of how close we are! The Barrier is broken, and peace is proven possible by the kindness and mercy this child showed to reach this point. I know many of you have encountered this child, and their way with words.” There was some murmurs throughout the crowd, as many had, and it did help there was familiarity with the human leading the way. “So I ask you all to have patience, and hold to hope; freedom is nearly here.” 

Toriel added on, a smile for the people shining bright. “That’s right! The sun is just within our reach- and Frisk will not be working alone. Asgore and I will both be working just as hard until we are **all** able to walk freely under the sun. So please, hold on for just a little while longer- this long trial is almost over.” Her soothing confident voice, the fact she had return, there was soon sounds of agreement as the crowd cheered. The political trio waved and then turned inside to get to work. 

So far the issue had been panic of the people upon seeing monsters- and that was an issue resolved. Before any questions were asked on how they would reach out, Frisk got the paper, and a pencil- they remembered where it was kept. “A letter is our best way of reaching out first- it can provide your words without the scare of your...horns.” They knew there was no harm meant, but it was a cold phrasing all the same. “I already have an idea for important points, if you’ll help revise and add what you feel needs put in.” 

“That sounds like a splendid idea.” Asgore did think it a decent start, but also was trying to avoid stepping on any toes, so to speak. 

“Why don’t we all write a letter then, and then work on consolidating our separate points?” Toriel’s suggestion was good, but unexpected. Last time it had taken brainstorming to think of the letter, skipping that step had expanded the idea. Yes, this was a chance to make sure the wording was _perfect._

And so, boss monsters and human child wrote, each in their distinctive handwriting, what they wanted to say. By the end of the night, they had consolidated, debated, and finally, it was time for the final proofread. 

* * *

For the President of Gloomverse, 

This letter contains important matters, and I request you take each word seriously, despite how ridiculous these claims may seem at first glance. I swear on the life of all whom I hold dear that the contents of this letter are true, and written in complete seriousness under a sane mind. 

I will start with introducing myself, Frisk, the representative and newly appointed ambassador for a country erased by history. For ages now there has been a kingdom trapped underground, under Mt. Ebott, by an ancient magic barrier that only recently broke. As one can imagine, the residents of this underground land are eager to live a life on the surface they’ve not had, but know well enough that flooding the cities may cause panic and alarm; and in this case, more alarm than the typical prejudice. Humans would not respond well to an unexplained and sudden appearance of monsters on the streets, this we understand well. 

I ask again you to take this letter seriously, though I know this may be sounding silly now. Supposedly monsters are just works of fiction, after all, but I swear to you they are real, that they are kind, and we are hoping for a peaceful resolution to this conundrum. 

The best way to really figure out how to press forward is to meet. I would not ask you to come to Ebott and see the Monsters immediately, as you are busy, and the idea may sound hazardous. I simply ask for a meeting to be scheduled so we may discuss how to move forward. For the same reasons we are currently keeping monsters within the mountain, to avoid alarming the public, this first meeting would only have myself coming, for while I am current ambassador and representative for the Kingdom of Monsters, I myself am human. 

With hope and expectations, 

Frisk 

* * *

Underneath were three signatures, with labels for clarification of why the signature was important. On top was ‘The King, Asgore Dreemurr’, below ‘The Queen, Toriel Dreemurr’, and to simply follow the set pattern, despite being mentioned multiple times above, the final signature read ‘The Ambassador, Frisk’.


	3. A Response

Pi finished absorbing the letter, including the P.S. saying it was written with the king and queen’s input, despite the letter being from the ambassador. The phantom of familiarity with this message stuck to Pi as much as it did with the President, but neither mentioned it. It was a silly notion, to think they had read something like this before. 

It wasn't important, anyways. 

“I get what you mean by the writing seeming honest. It's nothing like the legal letters we typically work with, no official formatting or extra wording to cover every point to many times in different manners.” The President gave half of a quiet guffaw that the sly remarks of how legal writing was. She couldn't argue, they had to use so much to avoid any ‘misinterpretations’ and cover loopholes. “But I mean… Monsters? There's no way, that’s just a term for fictional creatures.” Pi said that, for his brain and logic won out over any other possibilities. The single thought of ‘perhaps’ was pushed away and buried, it had no place or purpose in the now. 

“And even if there were some legitimacy to it, we’re already dealing with enough other leaders, how would we explain to the Judge if she were to see a new ambassador from a country that doesn't exist?” Both of their thoughts went to the Judge’s blue eyes. What would a monster be under scientific experimentation? As soon as the thought sparked it was doused, for it gave credit to the possibility of a monster existing. “Not to mention Virga… we’re already on thin ice with Stratoverse, the last thing we need is her thinking we're making secret plans.” 

Pi nodded, writing some thoughts down. Nothing needed to be shared, truly they were nothing important. He wasn't even really paying his pen much mind as he replied along the same trail of thought. “At least Shaman Cocos would probably be interested in the prospect of a new ally.” He was saying it in the hypothetical, they were just airing out the thoughts of if there was a possibility to this. He glanced at the clipboard he was writing in, to see that writing without looking had… mixed results. His handwriting was typically clean, but now it was outside the lines and there was overlap. It was hard to read, and he scribbled over the chicken scratch, the swift motion of his hand catching the President’s attention. 

She said nothing about it, though. “So I take it we’re agreed then? That this ambassador is just a creative hoax?” Her lunch break would be over soon. She had to make a decision. 

“Yes,” Pi replied with only some hesitance. “Probably just one of your fans, or a reporter trying to get an embarrassing scoop.” The logic spoke, and the deja-vu seemed to fade with the decision. 

“Well, if I find the time I think I’ll actually send them a reply. They were very creative, at least, and it was refreshing in slew of my typical mail.” The kid was going to disappointed… _No_ , there was no telling if it was a kid or not. This Frisk, however, wasn't going to get the meeting requested. 

With the decision made, Pi lingered for a moment, flipping a page in his clipboard. “While I’m here, if you have a moment, there was a call I got today I thought may interest you.” 

The President checked the clock- she had another ten minutes till her next task, so that gave Pi a moment. “I have seven minutes.” She knew he wouldn't bring something up if it wasn't worth considering in the first place. 


	4. Undesirable Reply

Frisk had gone each day, alone, to the P.O. box they’d been able to rent. Of course, shipping took time, but the letter received in about a week’s time sparked a smile that made the workers smile too. 

So far, so good. Sans would typically wait among the trees to shorten the trip-Toriel had talked him into this extra job, for he was the most capable to hide himself, and he had done ‘such a great job watching over Frisk in the first place’. Neither would break the truth to her, but he’d been diligent this time. Frisk was grateful he was her escort as well, considering his shortcuts tended to help cut the hike up the mountain quite a bit. Sans saw the paper and the hopeful smile- finally, a reply. “look excited kiddo- take it things are going right?” 

“I mean, considering the distance from here to the capital, it's a near-immediate response! That makes me think we’re being taken seriously.” 

“...so you haven't read it?” 

“Well… no, I figured I’d read it with Mo-Toriel and Asgore.” Frisk corrected themself from using the natural familial term for the Queen. Not due to any specific reasoning, more so to practice being professional and a proper politician when referring to the King and Queen. “I mean, they’d need to see it anyways…” 

“eh, ‘spose so. speaking of the mail though, i think we should use express shipping for news so important.” Sans held out a gloved hand, and Frisk took it, bracing themself. They took perhaps ten steps total, trees fading to a rock shelf hosting a gaping cave entrance. Hands separated and they walked side by side until they reached New Home. Like usual, Toriel was waiting, and the duo split from the skeleton. As Queen and Ambassador approached the house they shared with the King, the door was opened by the gentle leader for them both. They went straight to the dining room, the paper in Frisk’s hand impossible to miss. 

All seated in the usual position to discuss how to proceed, with the human between the boss monsters, Frisk opened the letter. They began to read it aloud, voice starting eager, and then slowly sinking as the meaning of this reply sank in. 

* * *

Dear Frisk, 

I received your letter and did give it plenty of thought. In my years as President, I have never received such a note, and I made sure to take my time with it. You tell quite the tale, and your writing is so earnest! 

However, I cannot meet with you. There is simply too much happening these days, and my schedule is packed. Were you writing with something serious, I would try to squeeze you in, but the story you give cannot be taken seriously. 

I commend your creativity and your skill in writing! The signatures at the bottom were a wonderful touch, each looked convincingly different. I do encourage you to continue honing this skill, and the story you used to try and meet me would be a fascinating one to read in full. 

While your letter is not typical of fan mail, I must admit my conclusion is that this was a unique tactic to try and meet me in person. Again, while I have no time for extra appointments for a while, I do hope you enjoy what I included in this envelope. 

Keep up the good work! 

Madam President 

* * *

The 'I' of ‘President’ was dotted with a small star, and the item in the envelope was a photo of the President, signed with her full name. There was almost a guitar pick shape to the signature, a charming and obviously practiced quirk. 

There was a heaviness in Frisk’s core by the time she was done reading- and it was affecting more than just themself. The face no one else really saw or heard wanted to complain that Frisk was making them feel heavy, but stayed quiet instead. In all honesty, the red-tinted translucent figure had been hoping for better, as much as they’d never admit it. 

There was a silence between the political trio as they digested what this meant. They had to think of another plan, and fast. Monsters were already restless, wishing to feel the sun for the first time. The guard was not large enough to keep everyone inside forever, and nor would that be right. 

“You did say the history of the war was never taught in your schooling… and that it was likely not recalled. All that is needed is proof, right? That is easy enough, is it not? We can take photos, proof that we exist,” Toriel suggested, breaking the silence. 

“The shipping time will take too long, and we don't want to seem threatening. It may be the case I’ve fought with you both-“ the boss monsters looked to the side at the casual reminder, “but I think a picture would be frightening. You're both so tall, and your horns come to a point. Undyne has the sharpest teeth, Alphys is too shy. Plus, we’d need multiple pictures, to show there is difference between monsters, or else she may think all monsters are similar in appearance. Getting enough pictures to properly show that would take time, and look like a showing of our numbers- our ranks. No, a photo is not a good idea.” 

**“Frisk, I know what you’re thinking- not yet. it's not been broken yet.** **”** The invisible voice spoke out against the plan the ambassador had. There was no sign of acknowledgment, but the phantom knew the words were heard. Not by the monsters, only the human could hear. 

“What if I went to meet her anyways? A lone king cou-“ 

“No!” Frisk cut Asgore off swiftly, forcibly, causing him and Toriel to widen their eyes in worry. “I- I mean, what if you were attacked? You could not retaliate, without risking war. It's too risky!” 

“I agree. Traveling out there is dangerous, and we cannot afford to lose the king.” Toriel nodded as Frisk elaborated, the unsaid concern clear between the monsters who’d seen first hand what humans were capable of. 

“But if an appearance and pictures are not to be shown as proof, what can be?” 

“Culture cannot easily be fabricated. We need to send proof of culture.” It was easier said than done. The concept was broad, and how is such a thing sent? The kettle Asgore had set on the stove whistled, and he stood to tend to it. He returned with three cups of golden flower tea, each sweetened to the person’s preference. 

Tea was made of leaves, and “Petals! Echoflower petals, with an anecdote talking about how with no stars, monsters wish to the echoing flowers!” 

“But how are a flower’s petals proof? Flowers thrive on the surface as is.” 

Frisk had an immediate answer for that. “On the surface, there are no echoflowers. While it would die before arriving were we to pluck one, let alone the attention it would draw in transit with the sounds it repeats, the petals glow a light blue. I can't think of any other flower to glow like that. Petals, pressed and bagged. We can send that, explaining the flower’s significance to monsters underground! If nothing else, the unfamiliar glowing petals should catch attention, even if not be counted immediately as proof.” But it wasn't enough. 

“what if they lose their glow when pressed? No one has disturbed an echo flower so drastically, the glow may not persist like you hope. We need something else, as well.” Asgore wasn't sure if it was even _right_ to damage the flowers so… 

“Yes, something that won’t change and can’t be explained away would be best, what is unique enough for that?” Every time Toriel agreed with him, anyone watching could see the King soften, just for a moment before focusing again. Hope was not dead. 

Frisk heard the fourth member add an idea, and echoed it for her friend. “Change; coins! Proof of a unique currency is hard to fake, and the underground can spare a few coins!” 

“Oh my child, that's a wonderful idea! Monster currency hasn’t changed at all in my time, it's perfect!” 

“We just need to send her the proof then!” Hopefully, Undyne could keep monsters contained a bit longer… if nothing else, there was an additional action for next time. Frisk went and gathered paper and pens once more, and wrote down bullet points for the letter to follow. There wasn't a clear cut order, just what Frisk felt was important to include. 

  * Reintroduction 
  * Understanding how crazy the tale is, but proof included 


  * Explanation of proof items 
  * Apologies for not thinking of sending this before 
  * Request of meeting again 
  * Request for prompt reply 
  * Compliment on the photo received (optional, PS only) 


  * Refresher on situation at hand 
  * Signatures with delta rune symbol 



With the bullet points to follow written, Frisk volunteered to get the echo flower petals. They had something they needed to whisper away, after all. There was an attempt on Asgore’s part, offering to go instead, but Frisk insisted. The ambassador seemed more disappointed at this reply than themselves… 

A walk sounded like it may help the kid out. “Be careful my child, I wouldn't want you to slip.” 

“I will! And everyone knows me now- I’m safer than ever.” 


	5. Persistent Correspondance

Again this fan had gotten their letter in the legal files, rather than the usual fanmail… impressive, though a bit irksome. This letter had a bit of weight to it. She had recognized the name- honestly, Frisk wasn't exactly a common name after all- and figured if there was going to be persistence in the letters she should set a more solid boundary. Still keep a friendly font, so to speak, but make it clear government mail had to be separate from fanmail. 

So, during lunch again, she opened the letter up. It would be a lie if the slight bump and weight to the envelope hadn't grasped her curiosity, and before reading the contents she removed a… coin? And a bag of light blue petals. 

The president didn't recognize either- but the weight of the coin was proof it was metal, and the minting was well done. She set it down on the corner of the petal bag, leaving lunch untouched as she read the letter. 

Again, the letter was written by someone who didn't fully understand how legal and political documents should be but were trying the best from what was known. It was polite, though more urgent. 

She wasn't hungry. 

* * *

Madam President, 

Thank you for taking the time to respond when you thought my tale a simple fabrication, but I had to respond for this matter is no work of fiction, nor can it wait. I understand everything I claim sounds impossible, but I insist it is the truth. 

I apologize for not thinking of sending proof of culture beforehand, that was an oversight on our end. The proof is not a photo, for I understand how frightening something unknown and new can seem. Instead, we have sent you proof of the culture built as the Kingdom of Monsters were trapped underground, both items being something that could not be seen if searching for it above. 

The coin sent is proof of Monster’s unique currency, minted when the barrier was still standing. 

The petals belong to a flower native to the damper caverns under Ebott. The flower has a strange property that allows it to repeat anything it hears- and it does. An echo flower repeats itself until something new is heard, and while the petals alone are incapable of showcasing this echoing ability, I believe they will retain the glow that is unique to their underground home. 

I am requesting again a meeting to discuss the matter of Monsters rejoining society once more. I am requesting with proof given of their existence, and am asking with a hope for peace between man and monster. 

Awaiting your swift response, 

Frisk 

PS: The photo you sent was lovely, I love how vibrant your style is! 

* * *

Again, this time with a stamping of the deltarune crest that represented the kingdom of monsters, both matriarchs and ambassador placed a signature along with their title. 

“Shit.” No sooner was the reaction spoken, was the President glad her door was closed. The coin was what was doing it- it had weight that proved its worth, and scratching showed the color was no simple coating. The petals were a bit of a stretch, but… 

She checked the clock- her lunch break had hardly begun. She stood, turning off the lights… it was faint, but the desk held a glow- the petals put out a soft blue. 

None of this was possible… and yet, here it was. 

**The timing could not be worse**. Lights back on, she sat to draft a response, Lunch forgotten in the need to figure this out. 

_I’m lucky they understand how insane this is, otherwise, that could have been seen as a great offense… the last thing we need right now is a war. Things are already tense with_ _Stratoverse_ _, and_ _I’m_ _trying to make a good impression on The Judge._ The page didn't have any notes worth keeping, with the jumble of everything else and the shock that this was happenning . _This has to move in secret… But Frisk seems to understand that much._ _That just makes the issue of arranging a meeting amidst all this attention_ _more difficult. What a scoop this would be were that journalist to learn of it…_

A journalist would just twist it into a big conspiracy and strike fear. People would respond adversely to this development even when it came to light correctly- she’d likely have quite the pit to dig out of if the news went out indelicately. 

First off was an inauspicious time that could be rearranged to fit something new… she had some interviews that could be rearranged, surely. “PR’s gonna be pissed…” and she needed to keep her appearances consistent and positive if she was going to get reelected. 

That was important- now more then ever, she needed to stay in the office. So much was happening- it needed a delicate and experienced hand. Fighting the internal schedule again, the President sighed. She was good at keeping up with, but not in managing her schedule beyond big events. 

At least someone trustworthy did the majority of that already. Sitting back down, eye checking the clock again, the president called for Pi again. 

There was no déjà vu this time. 

Before Pi could really ask what was up, she handed him the coin, the foreign currency, and spoke bluntly, honestly. Some of her stress leaked through in this moment. 

“The Kingdom of Monsters for some reason is real- they sent proof. The petals in this bag glow blue- no flower on land does that. That coin is from no country we know, but it's real. I can't ignore this.” 

Pi thumbed the coin as he absorbed this information, disbelief almost being voiced, but something inside him confirmed the claim. Monsters were real. 

“I need to fit this Ambassador into my schedule in a way that wouldn't be noticed by the press at all, without disturbing everything else much. I was thinking to shuffle some interviews, delete a practice or two… and ignore any complaints PR has.” 

Pi noted the details on the clipboard, ignore PR, make it inconspicuous, and make it soon… this was truly awful timing, but- “I can make it work, just give me a bit. Obviously nothing with the other leaders can be changed, anything else to not change?” 

“Luckily I have no scheduled shows, so nothing else is off-limits. It's terribly short notice, but I need the updated schedule by the end of the day.” 

“Of course, I can do that.” It was going to take some time to figure out, but he could do that. The issue really was making it inconspicuous to the press… So avoiding changing anything they’re open to would be the safest bet. 

**This really was bad timing…**


	6. Premeeting Jitters

When the reply came, it came with a date and time- as well as a pass to prove to security Frisk was permitted. It had been made clear only the human representation for monsters, which was luckily their ambassador, could come to keep secrecy. That was the plan, anyways. Frisk did their best to dress professionally; A button up blouse tucked into a skirt that reached a bit below the knees, and small heels, with their hair combed thrice the usual amount. To help with the business look, Frisk had a folder with notes recalled. 

What didn't help with the professional appearance was the potted blue flower, that was contained within a glass dome that protected it. Perhaps sound did not reach the flower through the glass, perhaps it did. Frisk wouldn't know until later. 

There were glances of bewilderment and amusement by the staff who overheard this _child_ state she was at the office on official business. The amusement would break when the verification the President had sent in her last letter was shown- each time checked for forgery, and proven to be real. 

Though leaving confusion in their wake, Frisk made it to the room reserved for the meeting, and gently, carefully set the plant on the table. They were early, and could wait. The room was empty aside from the ambassador, and with the door closed… They could respond to the voice no one heard. 

“I know it took convincing, but we’re here and there's been no conflict, no one's even snuck out yet. If we just get the area around the mountain closed off, that’ll let monsters experience the surface safely… and make encounters less likely.” 

**“That's assuming they're gonna work with us instead of suppressing us and dragging their feet. Last time** **the government sided with the blind panic.”**

“Chara, the political scene is complex, and _currently_ nothing is tense. The President did try for a bit, before siding with the press…” 

**“Just saying- you're a powerful soul if it comes down to it!.”**

“I will _not_ be a part of another war. Not if there's another way.” 

**“And what if there isn't?”**

“…I don't like to think about it” 

**“Well, I suppose I better shut up before someone hears you talking to yourself** **. If _anyone_ can manage this, it _would_ be you.” **

“…Thank you.” And thus, Frisk sat and waited; they were early, after all. Perhaps too early… doubts were brushed aside, main points mentally practiced. 

  * Being taken seriously despite age. 
  * A promise to work together to make a path for both man and monster. 
  * Just a bit of land to allow monsters to spread out some until more is figured out.
  * Progress in general… 
  * The echo flower speech. 



The silence was deafening, despite knowing there were sounds just beneath the glass. Frisk wanted to check it was still repeating the same sound- but didn't want to risk it being interrupted any further than it may already be. It had kept the melody pretty well before, surely it's fine now. 

The echo flower seemed to have had a good impact last time, hopefully, it’d help out now too. Things were shifted though, not quite the same. That meant words may land differently. 

Were they too early? What if coming with this much time to spare looked desperate, looked like something to take advantage of? True, part of it was simply the fact that Frisk had to walk the distance and gave themself extra time to carry the contained echo flower in as much silence as possible. Still, there was another _half hour_ to spare. 

The pink heels were starting to be uncomfortable, even as Frisk was sitting down. they wanted to take them off- but settled for wiggling toes to distract from the pinching. The other side of being early was the President may find time to spare as well- to meet earlier, since they were here. Frisk couldn't drop any appearances, incase that door opened. 

The thought made them double-check posture, sitting up straight, hands in lap. Chara really meant to keep quiet, but Frisk’s nerves were spreading through the shared soul. 

**“After everything you've done, you're nervous? Really?** **Look I’m not exactly the type to expect much from humanity** **. Still, you prove they aren't all trash. ** **Like you said- there _was_ headway before. Things just went too quickly.” ** Frisk nodded in response, Chara’s statement previously about being heard talking to themself taking hold to keep them quiet now. There was no telling how thick these walls were. **“** **Yeesh** **, at** **least suck on a** **candy to** **try and relax then! that's why you put some in our dimensional box, right?** **”** That was an idea. 

Frisk didn't want to intimidate with technology Monsters had advanced beyond the machines humans had trashed, nor with technology only possible with the larger understanding of magic and souls. Their current cellphone matched that description, the moment someone looked twice. The ability to turn to a jetpack alone was insane, but the dimensional boxes… there was no way to explain that. Not yet, not now. But… they were alone. Still, Frisk held the phone under the table to access the box. That strange opening slid out at the press of a button, and Frisk reached inside, pulling a monster candy out. The phone was closed and pocketed again, along with the wrapper. 

Frisk let the not-licorice magic-made sugar dissolve on their tongue, the taste helping distract from fears and concerns. They could-no, they would do this. There was no other option in the matter- everyone was relying on her. 

_They_ were the hope for humans and monsters. 

Swallowing, Frisk realized perhaps candy hadn't been the best idea. Their mouth was drier now… but they couldn't really blame the sugar alone for that. 

As the door started to open, they stood, wanting to look taller than they were, wanting to seem as grown as possible. Sitting would showcase all the more how small- how young they were. They _had_ to be taken seriously. Looking towards the openning door with a smile, Frisk knew steps towards being taken seriously were steep. Those glasses may have hid the President’s eyes, but not the momentary question left unspoken, or the pause as if checking this was the place; this was the time. 

The President, and her company, saw only a kid as they walked through a door. Frisk needed to showcase quickly that their age meant nothing. As the door closed, it was just the three of them. 

Smile intact, Frisk held out a hand to greet those who could hopefully be new pals. “Greetings, I am Frisk. Thank you again for agreeing to meet. I believe we have much to discuss.” The President was not slow in taking Frisk’s hand, but the grip was careful, as if calculating whether a proper handshake would hurt a kid’s hand. 

Frisk made sure their grip was firm, and that the handshake was done right. As the officials let go of hands, it was offered to the President’s companion… They’d seen him before, last time, but there’d been others. The publicity of everything had more people involved. There was no chance for individual greetings then. Now, however… 


	7. First Meeting

She barely had focus for other tasks. Time seemed to crawl, and when it came to it paperwork could be done later tonight- this was a brand new and serious situation. The ambassador for a brand new country would be wild enough, but for them to be representing a brand new race? One not thought to exist? The coin had been enough for an agreement to meet, but the President was still uncertain. Why had she nearly been willing to believe initially? A single coin could have been made from any talented smithy, there was still no truly indisputable proof. 

All the same, something told her this was real; one way or another, this was happening. She had slid the coin into her pocket this morning, and as she tried to focus on ballots and everything she’d work on solo, the weight of it seemed to pull at her thoughts whenever she sat down. 

“I’ll make sure to have a coffee on the way home…” it was going to be a late-night catching up. 

Then, of course, the ambassador was early. They weren't even early as a safety margin; a full half hour until the agreed time! Had it been simple paperwork the President would have dropped everything to go meet them… 

The kingdom of Monsters’ ambassador wasn't the only person in the office, however, that required her time. There were regrets being had, over a few other decisions, but so far everything was being managed. There were no incidents with the press yet on any front, and she _couldn't_ let that change. 

Still, she was now regretting that she’d taken interest in that call Pi had told her about. If she hadn't agreed, that would have been one less thing to worry about. There wasn't any certainty it would even help with getting reelected, it was just an interesting idea that she figured may put some of the publics' concerns at rest. It had _already_ been important she stay in office. 

Staying President was even _more_ important now. Hopefully, it would still work, even with the schedule shuffle. The moment she broke free of that, however, was focus time. 

Pi had to come with, as at least a single witness to this, but discretion was key. Both sides understood that; the correspondence was crystal clear there. There was a slight concern about if they brought a witness as well… perhaps monsters would be small enough to fit in a hat? 

With him only a step behind, the click of rapid heels headed for the conference room. After opening the door, however, he nearly collided as she paused. 

What the hell was a kid doing here? This was definitely the room and they were definitely early but- keep it together. Perhaps the kid really did bring the true ambassador in like… a pocket, or something. 

They weren't even old enough for a hat! Pi closed the door behind them, and the President saw in his eyes the same bewilderment she felt. Before either of them found words, this kid did. 

That smile was so energetic and warm, it was such an innocent friendly face, that the words hardly seemed to match. The kid extended a hand, managing to take the lead. “Greetings, I am Frisk. Thank you again for agreeing to meet. I believe we have much to discuss.” The President shook Frisk’s hand as the words were said, but her grip was much looser than usual- Frisk’s hand was so much smaller than she was used to. The hand was then extended to Pi- there was no threat in this child. 

While he introduced himself, she saw that the child wasn't the only odd thing in the office. There was no monster, but that Flower was blue all the way through… and why was it encased in glass? 

“I’m Pi, the president's secretary. A, uh, pleasure to meet you, Frisk.” Right, his name wouldn't just be known. After his introduction was finished, she stepped in. 

“You're right that there's much to talk about. How about we take a seat and begin?” Madam President moved as she spoke, sitting down at the table. Pi followed suit, sitting besides her with his clipboard. As Frisk sat down across from them, it was simply another reminder of how they were simply a kid. Still, by sitting straight, and based on some motions, with legs in the seat… 

Frisk made sure to be clearly visible, even sitting across the table. The President slid the coin out of her pocket, gloved hands thumbing with it just out of sight. Frisk decided, again, to take the lead. 

Kid was taking this ambassador thing seriously, it seemed… that was a lot of responsibility though. She'd definitely have a few words for the king and queen once this was all over. For now, however, was the matter at hand. 

“I understand that this entire situation is unique, and that finding an entire country within the borders of another isn't exactly something that just happens. Because these events are new with no real previous basis to learn from, we are all going to need to maintain an open and flexible mind; this is for both sides. I know the hopes and dreams Monsters have, but also know adjustment isn't going to be as simple for multiple communities as it has been with a couple of secluded individuals amongst one community. That’s why I believe today is best used setting up means to prevent a premature discovery and the sub-sequential plausible panic or conspiracy. Secondly, I know I’m only the ambassador, and we need to figure out means for you to meet the King and Queen in a neutrally secure manner to officiate decisions to come.” 

That was… a lot. Frisk laid it all out plainly, trying their best to sound professional, to sound like the politician they were. Still, the phrasing was simpler and less defined than any practiced or trained politician would use, and the intents, the thoughts weren't too hard to see through words and intonation. 

The President saw the fidget, the nerves were evident. The two goals for today were fair enough, and the logic solid for their statement. She’d be lying if she said Frisk hadn't impressed her, though expectations were uncertain. The kid had a way with words, no matter how inexperienced, that much was certain- and the honesty was impossible to miss, as a response was waited for. Still, this felt rehearsed… how well would the ambassador stand up to some opposition? A coin was enough to tug at her gut instincts, and same for Pi… **but it wasn't indisputable proof.**

“Sorry, but I think you're jumping the gun a bit. This coin does show there's a currency not used commonly in Gloomverse, enough to where a separate civilization can be believed to exist within the borders. However, Monsters seems like a bit of a stretch. If something like Monsters existed, I would think that would be a staple in history, rather than a construct in fairytales. You make good points for discussion, but I’m not sold on your claim.” 

If there was no further proof, then there wasn't a reason to discuss action. In the moment, everything was so easy to believe, but the facts didn't offer a strong case, and instinct isn't what got her this far. The President’s shades hid well how intently she observed Frisk, how she took note of the stall before the young ambassador took action. 

Frisk didn't respond immediately but rather took off the heart-shaped necklace they wore. For a moment the golden heart was fiddled with, before opening and revealing itself to be a locket. With only a minor pause, Frisk reached across the table, offering the locket over to have its contents viewed. On one side was a picture of what looked much like Frisk, though with more flushed cheeks and hair getting in the eyes. On the other side was… 

A monster. White furred muzzle, long floppy eyes, sideways dilated pupils, akin to a goat, and a red-tinted iris. Both subjects were wearing green, and the monster was grinning so widely… the fangs were a bit worrying. Still, it was definitely a photo, and something of a well preserved aged one at that. 

The President and Pi both looked at the photos, unsure of what to say. Frisk filled the silence. “Who you see there is the first human who fell down mount Ebott, and the deceased prince. The bond those two held way back then had been the first spark of hope for peace and coexistence between monsters and humans. Though their meeting was long ago, that hope carries on to now.” Frisk skipped much of the story, especially the six after Chara to have been slain, and the reason the prince was deceased. “I was allowed to keep the locket when I found it, because right now, I am shining that same hope. I hope this is proof enough.” 

Pi didn't have the practice to avoid giving another side-eyes glance at the President as they both looked upon the locket, he didn't know how to properly hide his shock as the President gently closed the Locket back up, returning it to the ambassador. He did know how to keep silent though, as she spoke. “Yes, that’s proof enough. Let's get back on topic- we can discuss how this whole situation came to pass later.” It was always impressive how quickly the President could make decisions to him, how easy it seemed for her to flip a switch and say what needed to be said. He knew that she wanted to know, just like he did, how an entire race of people had existed all this time without being known. That wasn't important in the face of what needed to be done. She was able to ignore what she wanted to know, what she wanted to ask, and move on. “You're right that some people would not take kindly to something as foreign as a monster, and that we need to be careful. Still, setting a barrier between the populace and an entire mountain isn't as simple as you may think. Give no explanation, conspiracy theorists go wild, and the press will swarm the place looking for answers. Give bad reasoning, and people will protest it if they have any interest in visiting the area. To be inconspicuous, we're going to have to lie.” 

While it would be a handful of military personnel set to reinforce this border, they couldn't look like the military. Simple security, as if of a company perhaps, or maybe police officers in appearance… no matter the illusion of profession the people tasked there were given, it had to match the public statement. 

“We may not have to be completely dishonest. there's something of.. a rumor, or legend, about Mt. Ebott. Some people believe that people who climb it go missing; it's a superstitious belief, but it works in our favor. I’m not the first human that fell into the caverns below- there is an explanation for the people who have ‘disappeared’ on the mountain. Considering the public doesn't yet know this, however, we may be able to use it.” 

A mountain where people who climbed it disappeared, and Frisk wasn't the first. The President pushed that line of thinking aside, even as Pi struggled to do the same. They seemed so full of hope, Frisk had greeted them with such a genuine smile. So then why…? 

“That's something I’d never heard of before, but you're right that it could work to our advantage. A missing person’s search, doubled with looking for what may be making people vanish… it plays on fear, which will make an extra deterrent. The reason people have gone missing is they ended up just as trapped as the Monsters, correct? How many have fallen? You stated earlier you weren't the first.” 

“I’m the eighth to have fallen. The first fell ill, though I know little of the other six… the fall is steep, I was lucky to land where I did. I have met no other human who fell.” The statement was vague; Frisk was avoiding something. But what? Were all the others who fell dead? 

Were they killed? _No_ , that didn't fit the story of the first, and didn't make sense. After all, Frisk was here, and passionate about the Monsters. It was concerning, however, that the kid was leaving details out intentionally. 

That meant there was something Frisk was hiding; The President would get answers later. For now… “Yeah, that’s a big enough number for concern. This could backfire later, though,” The President did have a means of searching now for some answers. She’d be searching for a reaction as she finished her sentence. “Monsters may get the blame for the other seven once everything is brought to light. This will be putting a focus on the fact the mountain has made people disappear, and the populace loves to have someone to blame.” Frisk broke eye contact for a moment there. 

_I’m onto something… there's a_ _dark side_ _they're not telling me._

“Are you ready for the possibility of such accusations? If people turn hostile upon things being revealed, you understand what side I have to take, correct?” The President wasn’t going to sugar coat anything- perhaps she should, considering the ambassador's age. Part of her knew that thought wasn’t fair, or did she know such a sugar coating wouldn’t work? 

“I understand- and I'm ready for that possibility.” Frisk looked like they had a plan- how prepared were the monsters? **No** _,_ how prepared was _this kid_? “Let’s focus on avoiding that outcome though. No one wants a war.” it wasn’t meant as a threat, Frisk was speaking too genuinely to intend that as a threat. Still, the way Pi’s eyes darted at her showed the President she wasn’t the only one who heard an extra message. 

**We won’t lose a war.**

Knowing nothing of the enemy, when the enemy has a history of them... it was a scary plausibility. “Right, right. Well then, I suppose a missing person search and prevention can be set up. The area directly around the mountain should be well blocked off by three days time. It's still best if the monsters avoid being someplace in plain view, and stick directly to the mountain rather than the area around it.” 

“That sounds like a great start, thank you.” How can one second Frisk speak of avoiding war without hesitating, and the next give open gratitude in the face of politics? Even if they're inexperienced, surely it was easy to see how people may try and use that against them, right? Though, the President had to admit, the honesty was refreshing… “Of course, that's simply the tip of the iceberg! I know this is just the first meeting, but we should discuss as much as possible now.” 

“Yes, but I am going to have to meet with your leaders before anything can really be done. Having a basis of expectations and goals is the best we can do from here.” Information. She needed more information. A glance to Pi, who’d been attentive this entire time, taking notes… “Do you mind if Pi chips in as well? he's probably going to be alongside me for the majority of this… transition, after all.” 

“Of course! I fully expected this to be more than just the two of us conversing.” 

Pi hadn't really had something to say, not with how the conversation was, but he was grateful for the explicit permission given. Now him speaking couldn't be an odd issue, not that it had ever seemed such a silly offense would be taken here. Now though, with the topic of himself having been brought up… Pi felt an obligation to say something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kind of proofread/revised this at midnight and if there's any points where frisk has fem pronouns let me knwo so i can fix it, thanks! also all of you who leave comments every chapter thank you so much  
> please feel free to theorize.  
> please ask questions.  
> I'm having so much fun and YES this is super indulgent.
> 
> we're nowhere near the big plot point that's like half of why I'm even writing this...


	8. Echo Flower Speech

Pi said the first thing he had since the greeting, gesturing with his hand at the encased blue flower. “I figure now is a decent time to ask, since topics are shifting… Uh, what's with the flower you brought? Why is it in the glass case…?” 

Frisk lit up at the query- perfect! This was a wide-open invitation for their ‘showstopper’! _This_ was the prop Frisk used to make people listen when things grew too public too quick, but the impact… 

They hadn't rehearsed for nothing. Perhaps they looked to eager to share, perhaps they may have looked too young… but for that second, those worries didn't cross Frisk's mind. They had so much **faith** in this next step- it was _practically_ _guaranteed_ to make an impact. “That's actually a great question- I mentioned this in the second letter I sent, but not too much extent. This is an echo flower- and the glass casing is meant to prevent sound from reaching it. The roof of the caverns underneath Mount Ebott are full of glimmering stones that reflect the lights below- it's the closest thing to stars the monsters had available. Just as we wish upon shooting stars, they used to as well. With no stars to wish to, an alternative was found. Speaking a wish directly to a rock is just… sad, however. Then these were found within the area since dubbed Waterfall, a damp marshland. Looking upon the sparkling stones above, Monsters would whisper their wishes to these echo flowers. Please, be quiet for a moment, and listen. Let me show you why these became a staple of monster culture.” Frisk paused- both were paying attention, but didn't get it. They weren't wowed yet… still, neither spoke as slowly, carefully, the glass was removed from the plant. As the glass rose, the echos of a forgotten music box rang, just for a moment. 

_That's_ the shock Frisk was looking for- this was the wow factor. Pi opened his mouth, but with only a slight motion of the President’s hand, no sound came out. **Perfect**. They were hooked. Frisk let the notes play for a moment, the melody being as much a comfort to them as it was a surprise for their audience. 

_Perhaps_ they were exaggerating their part a bit, _perhaps_ they didn't need to accentuate the point as extremely as they did. Frisk leaned in close to the flower, hand covering their mouth in the stereotypical ‘I’m whispering a secret’ gesture. The music notes stopped, soon to be replaced by Frisk’s voice, repeating the same words over and over. 

The flower was echoing one simple, powerful wish. 

“I wish for peace, I wish for peace, I wish for peace, I…” even as the words continued, Frisk put the glass dome back over it, so as to not let the echos overstay their welcome. 

Silence followed. The showstopper worked- then the silence went longer than anticipated. Hearing spoken the concern hidden didn't help, but would it be childish to ask for a reply? Would there be something harmful in wanting a response? Frisk held a smile, but their eyes wavered. The small changes that had passed already- did those make this the wrong move? 

“Wow.” Finally a sound, a response. The President was still speechless- no, was she thinking? It’s practically impossible to read her expression with the shades in the way. 

Before she said any more, Pi breathed out what he almost blurted earlier. “How does-“ before he can finish, the President cut him off with her own statement. 

“You have quite the way with words, Frisk. I’m sure you're aware of everything that's against you; the initiative you’ve taken, the way you phrased your letters, you **know** you’re at a disadvantage. You r age , and your still surprising cause, ma d e it hard to take you seriously, but that worked in your favor too. You were underestimated. Your honesty is obvious in your face, and you are nowhere near as guarded as every politician I face. You can stop trying to convince me it's worthwhile to lend a hand- I’m already on board. We can cut through the fluff from here on in and get straight to business and facts, alright? The next major step is a meeting with your King and Queen. With how public my existence is, doing this in secrecy is the issue. _Obviously_ they cannot come here,-” 

“-And it would be foolhardy to ask you to travel someplace to meet the unknown without preparation. Even if I swear there is no risk of harm, it's my word of others' actions. There's no proof to follow, even with the truth.” Frisk hadn't meant to cut the president off, the pause there seemed as if she were done. Still, after they’d started, Frisk realized they had interrupted. The smile that flickered on the President’s face erased any worries, however. Right, no more fluff… 

**…No,** there was still fluff to be had. Th ere were facets of monster history that were detrimental to the future. Frisk couldn't drop all pretense for simply moving forward, _not yet._

“ **Exactly!** you're honest, but you can't see the future, and it sounds like humans were the cause of Monster's entrapment. Even with you as ambassador, it’s hard to believe there's no ill-will to be had. What measures can we put to make sure things are mutually safe? Plus keeping an outing of mine secret will be difficult, though I can handle the press well enough.” There was no reason for her to even think Frisk could do what made this moment possible, after all, Frisk didn't even have a hat yet. How would a child be able to do something so far out of magical norms? “For one, I don't even know what Monsters are capable of, while I feel it's safe to say they know what we’re capable of. It's a bit of a… power imbalance.” 

Was this a dig for information? Yes, of course it was, though the intents of the information was the hard part to see. Frisk doubted that the intents were outright malicious, even if Chara voiced otherwise. “ **She wants to know their weakness** **es. She wants to know if it's possible to subdue us- subdue them all over again. I know you won't respond, but don't pretend that's not it! We already know where her loyalties lie!” **

It was so hard to ignore Chara sometimes, especially when the phantom was _so wrong_. Yes, the President stuck with her current citizens first and foremost, but she did try. She put in effort before, she put in effort now; The President wasn't an immediate enemy! The President was simply human- that's likely where Chara’s problem arose from. 

“You're right that both sides are not currently equal, but ultimately that's what our aim is to change.” There was another pause, uncertainty on how to continue. Revealing the difference in how monsters are constructed versus the way humans are constructed wouldn't help. Creatures made of magic would seem like a boast, when magic wasn't nearly as confined as schools would teach. No, they couldn't explain the differences now, not without careful planning. 

Pi had an idea, and upon seeing the ambassador fighting to continue, spoke up, starting with a question. “How formal are the King and Queen? Would there be a cultural offense or dissonance if the first meeting was not fully in person?” 

How formal? Toriel spoke formally, but Asgore greeted with a howdy… “No, formality is no issue. There's not as wide a divide between the monarchy and the citizens, so the concept of treating them as a superior is diminished in comparison to how the populace of Gloomverse treats simple celebrities. The divide is still there, but there's… well, I suppose the best word for it is that there's a bridge.” 

“What if we made the next meeting a phone call?” It was such a simple, obvious answer to the dilemma! Frisk internally facepalmed; they’d been so focused on not revealing how monsters had improved upon technology that using it hadn't even crossed their mind. Based on how the President stared at Pi for just a moment showed that they weren't the only one who’d been distracted by bigger concepts that the obvious solution slipped by. 

“I have no objection to that, though we will have to move to in-person meetings sooner rather than later. Frisk?” 

“A meeting over the phone is doable, yes. Who should call who to start things off, however?” 

“It's likely best if I call first, as that way I can be sure there will be no interruption on my end any short of an emergency. Though there is the issue of whether phones you have can even connect with ours… I can't imagine they operate on the same wavelength.” 

Should they offer her number for testing purposes? What if they saw the extra buttons or noticed the dimensional box cartridge? Would taking a call show the differences between their cell and the average cell? 

What other choice was there? 

“Perhaps we could send a phone back with you just in case there is a connection issue- would that be possible?" Pi was back again with the saving grace of an idea. 

“That sounds like the only guaranteed method, but I wouldn’t want to impose…” 

“It wouldn’t be an issue. Pi’s a wonder with the budget, and we’re going to have expenses one way or another working through this.” 

“Then we just need a date and time!” 


	9. Post Conference Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Prez and Pi talk about the insanity that just occurred

The Prez wasn’t sure why she’d accepted the echo flower, but as she brought it to her office, it seemed to fit. She told herself she kept it for Professor Purple, he’d be interested in something like this. The soft glow was comforting rather than eerie as she would have expected. 

Pi was currently getting one of the cellphones they kept around for _Indigo purposes_ for Frisk to take back with them. They’d planned beforehand to discuss afterward… so she waited. 

Thankful the journalist didn’t see her new potted plant before it reached her desk, the last thing they needed was for her to investigate beyond office operations. The President already regretted letting her observe as she was, but at the time… Well, getting a view into the work it takes to run a country had been a fine idea! Letting the people see the efforts that usually go unspoken, giving everyone a voice to talk… She trusted her staff, the office had good people. Plus, Pi had bothered to mention the call at all, which meant he thought it may do good as well… 

**They had no means of knowing everything would go crazy.**

They’d an easy enough plan for keeping The Judge on the down-low, that was working. This new development just complicated everything else… 

One thing that couldn't be complained about the journalist was she was sticking to what she said, physically. No arguments over being watched or trying to get places alone, never pressing on an evaded topic for long… But the girl was diligent too. Always with a pen and pad in hand; Sometimes it was hard to tell who took more notes, her or Pi! They needed to be careful- an early leak of the news could cause big trouble… 

… Hopefully the article that came from letting her hang around helped with ratings. It was more important than ever to get re-elected. At least Wallis was out of the picture. The way people were tearing him apart… it drew a smile to her lips, just for a moment. 

At least _that_ went right. 

Right- Focus. Pi would be in any moment to recap- she’d even told him to not bother with knocking this time. There was no time to waste. He hadn't spoken much, but he did document what was important. Surely he noticed the topics Frisk avoided as well… 

“Madam President?” 

She was still in thought when Pi arrived, so when he spoke… It was safe to say she jumped a bit. “Pi! Close the door and we can throw away formalities. Anything you noticed about how Frisk acted that was off?” She wanted to hear what he thought first; she knew what her thoughts on the matter were. 

“Not something odd, considering their goals, but there was a focus on the positives, an evasion of the flaws. Plus Frisk is cautious, but that makes sense too. They seemed extremely honest, which made the topics that they didn’t want to discuss stand out…” 

“Such as the humans that fell before them. Talked about the first well enough, but that’s still a gap of six people with no comment except missing.” 

“Do you think they were killed?” 

Pi echoing the same question that had scratched the back of her mind was… The president shook her head. “No, it doesn’t make sense for them to have been killed… If they were, why did Frisk survive? Why would they care so much? Plus the picture of the first shows monsters were welcoming…” 

“Though that could be propaganda.” She hated how well his words fit her own thoughts. It was all a possibility, this was _literally_ brand new territory. 

“Possibly. Sorry, I interrupted, did you have more?” 

“Yes, though I’m not sure how much it helps. The speech, with the echo flower? That was so obviously rehearsed, though I suppose it still worked… but I opened up the door for them to even say anything without breaking the flow of conversation. Do you think they knew what to do if the opportunity for the speech hadn’t shown up?” 

“Something tells me it’d come up eventually… too intentional, to well thought out to not be used. Seems we picked up on the same stuff then…” 

“Well… there’s one more thing.” The President tilted her head a bit, signaling him to continue. “Frisk is confident. Yes, they weren’t cocky and had moments where they looked concerned, but… something made it seem like they knew they were going to succeed. There’s something that made it seem like they knew we’d at least agree to help. It’s as if they have a plan to make sure everything goes right.” 

“Huh.” She chewed on the words a bit; had it seemed as if Frisk knew they’d get what they wanted? Yet they had no ideas for the meeting with their monarchy; Pi had supplied the idea until something else came to mind. “I can't say I saw that, but they definitely were determined. Perhaps they just wouldn't take no as an answer, rather than knowing they’d get their way. I’ll keep a lookout for that though.” She didn't see what Pi saw, but she wouldn't disregard his observation. Still, she couldn't think of Frisk having something so devious up their sleeves. No, they were too honest for some scheme… 

Not that she’d drop her guard. Even if the ambassador is a kid, she couldn't go easy on them. Politics like this impacted too many for her to go easy on anyone; perhaps she may be able to influence them though… if things went well, being allies with Monsters was a good thing, and having the ambassador personally invested in Gloomverse as well… _No_ , what was she thinking? Once this was over with, Frisk needed to return to a normal life; they can pursue politics when they're older. 

“The first thing is we need to learn more about Monsters. For them to exist means there must be some sort of history that talks about them. Maybe Professor Purple may have some theories, or perhaps some legends that touch on the topic in a realistic manner. There has to be _something_! However, to expend time on this means getting more people involved, and the majority of the most trusted military will be disguised for keeping a perimeter around the mountain. Add that to all the extra ears around here, and whoever else we get involved will have to be extremely tight-lipped.” 

“Which should cross Indigo off the list.” Pi said it so dryly, and there was no need for extra commentary. “I’ll see what I can do, but when it comes to who you trust? I’m going to leave that list up to you.” 

“Right, right. Secondly, we have to keep this under wraps, which means keeping Godet even further occupied. I suppose we could postpone her project, but that's going back on an agreement and I don't want to think about what she may do with that.” The President leaned against her desk, sliding her shades off to quickly wipe them with the edge of her cape. “I probably should have waited until the Judge was gone anyways, but her pitch was well made. I have to wonder if she really needs those full three months to get the experience down well enough to convey it on paper.” 

“You think that's more than she needs so that she’d have time to find something else, right?” 

“Yes, but ultimately it's not an unreasonable request, and of course of all the times to agree to this, there's actually stuff for her to find.” The exasperation in her voice was just a simple release of steam, so Pi didn't bother worrying much about it. 

“What if some of her time was set aside to specifically talk with some of the people in the office? Not that she doesn't already, but like… see if anyone is willing to be fully interviewed.” 

“That sounds good to me.” She slid her shades back on. That was at least one thing that could be managed. A sigh almost escaped, people really had no idea how _exhausting_ this position was. That was a selfish factor that had even let her agree to Godet’s proposal of an article ‘behind the scenes’ of the government. Once it was published, maybe more people would stop critiquing every choice like the worst thing ever. “Third… well, aside from the actions discussed in the meeting itself, I feel we’ve covered the most important things- Information and secrecy. This isn't too much for you is it?” She hated always dropping so much extra on Pi when things came up, but he was her most trusted associate. He never complained either, though she worried about his caffeine levels sometimes… 

Honestly, she wished she could help with more of the paperwork as it was, but everything else just got in the way, and some things couldn't leave the office. If Pi needed an extra hand, however, she’d make the time to lend it. 

She owed him that much. 

“I think until you get a few more involved, I can manage.” Of course, **he always managed**. She bumped figuring out who else to let in on the Kingdom of Monsters up her priority list. “After all, your schedule is… ah, right, I need to change that too…” 

“Are you sure you can manage?” 

Pi didn't respond immediately, writing something down. There's a hum of thought before he nods. “Yes! If someone else can take over the main phone, I’ll be fine.” 

“You got it. Anyone you choose, I’ll write a memo to let them know they’re taking the phone over.” She acted as she spoke- it’d save time if he could just hand them the memo directly. 


	10. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk heads back to ebott to share what happened at the meeting with The President

That could have gone better, perhaps, but it could have gone worse. Frisk actually stashed the cellphone Pi had given to make sure the call could be made inside of their dimensional box the moment there was no one to see. The meeting had made way for things to progress, and with the measures to be put in place, monsters were less likely to be found before the world was ready. 

This was a good start, as far as they could tell. Chara couldn’t complain much either, even with their pessimistic attitude. Things were looking up, surely it wouldn’t be too much a stretch to think this was the one! 

As Frisk reached the base of the mountain their foot caught on something, tripping them. Once starting to get back up, a familiar vine covered their hand, preventing that option. “Hi, Flowey. May I have my hand back?” it was said with an exasperated sigh, as Frisk found laying on the ground as disagreeable as being stuck on their hands and knees like this. 

The mean-spirited laugh was the answer, as their hand remained trapped under the vines. Sure… they could maneuver in a manner to at least be seated in a semi-comfortable position if they’re going to be stuck here for a bit. 

“Fine. Did you have something you wanted to say, or are you just trying to amuse yourself?” They weren’t used to the flower like they were with a majority of monsterkind. Flowey didn’t follow the same script, nor did he follow the same moral expectations. Even with his identity unmasked, both human and phantom found it hard to consolidate the prince with these golden petals. There’s no response, except for the vines to tighten a little. The latter, then. “You’re not planning on attacking me, are you?” there was true uncertainty to the question- they didn’t want to redo this. They wouldn’t be reset, but there’d been no shining spots of light to anchor the meeting to the timeline. They worried repeating would make them seem _hollow_ or _untrustworthy_. 

“No, no, there’s no point in that. Can’t get anything from such an endeavor anyways, can I?” The tone was mocking, and provided Frisk with a direction to look. There was a glimpse of yellow before they lost track of him. “Anyways, I don’t even know what happened yet! I can’t undo and try and change something without knowing what changed.” 

“I thought you agreed to just watch and see. I thought you weren’t going to mess this up for everyone.” They’d been willing to trust his words. Even as Asriel had faded, they had believed the warmth they felt of the prince would linger somehow. Even Chara had wanted to believe that much. 

“Yes, I suppose we did speak of such terms, but honestly this is so boring! Nothing is happening for anyone except _you_!” 

“If you let me return I may just prove you wrong.” 

“Oh? that’s right, didn’t you take an echo flower with you? Where did it go?” 

“I gave it to the President, as a token of sorts. A reminder of intentions, if-“ 

“That’s so mushy, I thought some science nut or something got a hold of it. I’m just interested on why you used the same trick twice. Sure didn’t done us any favors previously!” The soulless laugh just had Frisk grimace, trying to compose themselves. They were trying to be patient. 

**“Just rip your hand away from him and get out of here Frisk. He’s not doing anything worth paying mind to.** ” Chara was surprised when after a moment, Frisk listened. A quick sudden jerk of their arm, moving along the ground, and their hand escaped the vines. They stood before the surprise wore off, even took steps before finding feet tied instead. “ **Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.”**

“Flowey, if you’re so bored, you should let me go.” They were losing their patience; there wasn’t really time for this. Sure, technically time was no issue, but still! 

“Now that doesn’t make any sense! I’m having fun right now! Where’d your smile go, huh? Surely you’re not mad with your best friend now, are you?” 

“Not mad, annoyed. And you won't get to know what happened if you keep me here. So, if you're bored… you'll want to let me go. Or else you won’t get to see _aaaaaanything_ new.” 

“You're-you're messing with me! Nothing major could have happened in one meeting!” 

“How are you so sure?” Frisk was heavily borrowing from tactics Chara suggested… it seemed to be working, at least. It wasn't the best feeling tactic in the world though… it was like their words felt slimy. 

“nnnngh…” Flowey mulled over this for a bit. Finally, he decided on letting Frisk go. “Fine! Fine. But if you're lying…” he trailed off into a laugh, before disappearing himself. 

“Message received…” Frisk felt it was big enough news though. It was a step forward already, albeit small. Brushing the dirt off their clothes from the fall, Frisk continued their hike. This was such a nice outfit too… at least it hadn't been muddy. 

~~Not that the sensation of dust was any better. Both kids could likely argue that the dust was worse then any amount of mud , for a variety of reasons.~~

They'd lost their smile with the encounter, and Toriel noticed that first. She'd been waiting anxiously for Frisk’s return, out of sight at the edge of where the barrier once stood. That neutral thoughtful expression was concerning in the face of hope Frisk had left with. Without a word, Toriel took Frisk’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The action was met with a confused silence and a grateful smile. They walked hand in hand further into the caverns, towards New Home. 

Asgore was not as prepared this time, as he had been with the mail. It seemed he had gotten lost in his garden, as he stood with a jolt upon seeing them approach. “Back so soon?” 

“It's been a few hours, it is not as if this is a sudden return.” Toriel was as blunt as always. 

“That's not what I meant I just-“ he stumbled over his words, to only be saved by the ambassador’s voice cutting him off. 

“There's only so much an ambassador can do without royal approval, plus she has a busy schedule. It took a lot to work me in; of course it wasn't the longest meeting in the world. That doesn't mean it wasn't productive!” 

“Oh? Shall we take this discussion inside? It sounds as if there is much to talk about.” He offered the idea tentatively as if it could be taken wrong. 

“I think that's a good idea, you’d looked so troubled earlier…” 

“Troubled…?” Frisk asked, as Toriel had been referring to them. 

“You were definitely thinking hard on something, weren’t you? You looked so serious.” 

“Oh, It’s nothing! I had just tripped is all- was a bit bummed about getting dirt on my outfit!” Frisk lied so easily, having learned quickly to have covers ready for Flowey encounters. They led the way inside, even going so far as to be the one to start the kettle that usually was on upon discussion. “Anyways, things went pretty well! While we’re still contained to this mountain area, in a few days there’s to be a set up that allows everyone to climb on the mountain, though the area around is still somewhat in plain sight. there’s going to be a-a” Frisk stumbled for a word. It ultimately was a barrier between Monster and humans, made by humans again, _but it_ _wasn’t t_ _he same_. It wasn’t going to stay. 

**It was a Barrier all the same.**

“A… guard around Ebott to keep the public away. We… kind of had to use the fact people have gone missing here as reasoning for it to be set up though.” Expressions fell at the reminder of sins past. “Gut, it will mean, though limited, monsters will have the sun instead of a ceiling. We’re just still hidden.” 

“You’re right, that is good news. When will this be ready?” 

“The President said to give it three days, but it may be best if we give it five.” Perhaps they were being too cautious, but it was best the err on the side of caution. King and Queen nodded. 

“When is the next meeting with her?” 

“In seven days, there will be a phone meeting. It was the easiest method we could think of for you both to start discussing with her immediately without me being the middleman. Incase monster phones didn’t connect with human phones, they sent me back with one. The President said she’d be the one to call us, just in case anything occurred that caused the delay, we wouldn’t be stuck with ringing. It’s currently safe in my dimensional box.” 

“Oh!” Toriel made a nervous moment of eye contact with Asgore, old habits, and old comforts, seeping through. It was only a second before she focussed back on the matter at hand. 

He soaked in that moment, though he understood the uncertainty. “So soon? Neither of us have ever had to truly interact with other leaders before… we were both young before being trapped down here.” 

“The sooner the better! Only so much can be done with a middleman like myself. Anyways! it’s voice only! No need to worry about being scary!” Frisk’s optimism helped ease their fears. Frisk just knew… **it had to work.** There was no other option but for this to work, ultimately... At the very least, they’d learned some shortcuts for next time. “All that’s left is to learn what the next best step is, plan for what we’re after. Going into the phone meeting blind is only going to hurt us in the long run.” 

“Of course. The next big goal is full reintegration, but we’re needing to take smaller steps. We’re currently being gifted the mountain as a sort of safe territory until then, correct? If so, it may be a good idea to keep Ebott as a monster territory even after we all move forward. it’s not as if we would be using much more than we already have, and it helps with those who have homes not easily recreated.” Asgore knew his people, and knew their needs. There’d been no maintenance of war against fallen humans had it not been for the hope that emotionally started plan had given. He had no means of knowing how the world had changed since then, but he knew the weather was not nearly steady enough for someone made partially of ice. 

“Yes, I can’t see there being many environments having the cold of Snowdin consistently, or the heat of Hotlands. While seasons may pass with both, we have monsters who depend on the climates consistency.” Toriel agreed, recalling the readjustment she had when leaving the ruins to the stark contrasts of setting on her journey. She’d secluded herself so long in the temperate Ruins she’d put only in the back of her mind the variety of areas throughout the rest of The Underground. 

Frisk hadn’t even thought of that- neither had Chara. Rather than verbally state this, however, the ambassador nodded. “That’s a good idea, but I’m not sure if it should be next. For us to have a territory, we first need to be known. It is a point worth mentioning though, and we shouldn’t give up on the idea. It also leaves a place for monsters to come to if they find adjusting difficult, and allows them no need to worry of immediately moving in full.” 

“Those are also good points, but… how are we to go about making our debut? _You're_ the one who stopped us from exiting en masse at the get-go, because humans aren't fair towards what’s different. In what manner can such prejudice be overwhelmed?” Asgore lost his faith in the possibility for peace long ago, even if his actions were personally regrettable. It showed in his unease currently. 

“I don't know, but we’ll figure something out. We have to! We just need to brainstorm.” Frisk caught the pessimistic outlook. He had shown faith in **them personally** , both when looking at his death and upon asking them to be their ambassador. It was a faith built through seeing their current life and actions, **not** in humanity. 

He made the offer because he understood they needed a Human presenting to other humans. 

“Yes, brainstorming seems like the correct course of action.” Toriel intercedes, giving Frisk a comforting smile. She still had faith in humanity as a whole- Frisk only renewed it. If anything, it was her faith in monsters that had been shaken. But… There were monsters who made friends with a human despite the law, and that future was what lay ahead… right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving a chapter before i head off on a vacation, because while i'm in no wifi land i think i'll be doing more writing then i have been. not that i've not been writing, but it's been like... a sentence or two a week instead of a paragraph or 3 a week...


	11. Bartending Journalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some new character(s)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when iw as writing this chapter, my brain was a constant state of **SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S** so uh. yeah.

The sun was just beginning to set as Club Prisma prepared to open. She had only been working a job here for a month, mixing and serving drinks, just to keep bills paid until her big debut. She didn't know what to expect when Indigo actually hired her, and honestly… she still didn't quite know what to make of him. It's easy enough to say she’d hoped for something a bit more intriguing working with a DJ like him, but aside from the lisp and lack of professionalism… There wasn't much to write on, really. 

Not that she could legally publish anything about the place or him anyways, due to the contract she signed upon hire. At least she’d got him to adjust the ‘no talk with the press’ line some, rather than demanding pure silence, making it to where serious incidents, such as injury, robbery, or unchecked harassment, could be reported. 

**Luckily,** nothing like that had come up. There’d been some memorable encounters with a few customers she’d taken note of, and the training had been swift and difficult, but it was nothing unusual. Hell, she was even allowed to modify her uniform a little! Which was a cool policy she took note of, but it was nothing article worthy. 

Well, she still was an employee here, and it's not like she hadn't found something more promising, and something to help her stand out as honest. She was thinking about that when Indigo’s voice caught her off guard. 

“ _Yo_ , Godet. You're new so figured I best say something before it comes up.” Indigos lisp had taken a little to get used to, but she’d been around long enough to barely notice it. She paused, looking up from tequilas she’d been organizing for the night. She stood up fully, giving him her full attention. 

“Is there something wrong?” The last time he’d singled her out for a conversation had been when she was still training- some pop quizzes you could have called them, or policy reminders. The facility tour was most memorable, but otherwise, their conversations had typically been for all general staff. 

This was a bit worrisome. 

“Nah, _relax!_ You’re not in trouble. It's just occasionally I end up with other obligations or jobs I gotta attend to, which sometimes last for awhile. I got a pretty good list of other musicians to fill in during that time and biz, so it usually is no prob. Thing is you ain't dealt with Indigo-less nights before and there's likely gonna be some coming up in the nearby future.” He was so casual, leaning on the counter as if this were a normal conversation, not an employer informing his employee. 

…And to be frank, Godet didn't exactly care for that smug smirk he gave sometimes. Still, she smiled. “If the only difference are the performers, I should be fine. I appreciate the warning though!” 

“No, you ain't getting it. Sure, for the most part, it's not gonna be an issue, most peeps are chill like that.” He went from leaning against the counter on the side to having his back on it, turning his head upside down behind him to look at her. She had a clear view of the gap between his front teeth. “That’s the problem, see?” 

She waited when he paused, expecting him to elaborate. He was waiting for a reply- the question wasn't rhetorical. “...I’m afraid I don’t, sir.” 

“Sir? Geez, you're too formal. Girl, ya need to loosen up, we're all cool here. Anyways, _Most_ peeps are chill. **Most.** that's the thing.” Indigo flipped over, leaning on his crossed arms now, with that overtly cocky grin on his face. Godet’s time in theatre and improv, as well as her time in customer service now, let her hold a straight face. “As ya know, I’m a pretty big deal in the music and clubbing scene, ‘specially to the regulars. Obviously I haven't seen it but the fact I’m not onstage has lead to some unhappy customers, ya dig? If one of those entitled dudes bug ya to much about my absence, go get help. You don't gotta face those bitches alone, k?” That cocky cheer had dwindled into something more serious. 

She hadn't seen him with such intent since the interview. Those shades just made hard to tell if he was searching for reactions intently, or staring at nothing… just like before. Godet never once doubted his intelligence; even when his _common sense_ seemed lacking. “Ok. Thank you for the heads up. ” Moments like this showed that for all his casualness, he was doing right by his employees. She couldn't say he was the best boss in the world, but he was decent. **Odd** , sure, but decent enough. 

“Coolio.” A pause. “You look like you got a question.” 

“Oh, yeah, but it's not that important. Just curiosity, really.” 

“Shoot.” 

“The other musicians you have as contacts for these occasions- how did you get in touch with them? Is this part of why you have a monthly open stage?” It wasn't often she had a normal opportunity to ask about the finer details of his performance. She’d once asked about his make-up artist, as he seemed to have that color caked on him head to toe. 

It'd been a surprise to find he did his own make-up. All of it, even the foundation and concealer she’d noticed on his arms. The topic got dropped soon after. 

“Yeah, that open stage is me scouting for peeps who fit the scene here. Can see if the clubgoers like ‘em, and more importantly, if they fit the **Image of Indigo**. Also why entry fees are lowered on that day- keeps the crowd a good size and nullifies any complaints that could be had about me not being on the stage. Plus, it's announced so everyone knows I’m not what they're getting that day.” He explained nonchalantly, as Godet resumed the prep for the night. “That all?” 

“Yeah. I always thought the monthly open stage was cool- you would give new people a chance, even if not working here, someone would hear it. Giving new artists a platform is really cool.” 

“ _Oh yeah_ , there’s all that too. I mean I climbed to the top since I’m awesome, but not everyone can be Indigo, ya know?” her back was to him again at this point, as she messed with smaller details that may not even be as helpful as habit told her. “And I mean, not everyone is capable of showmanship like this.” The sudden crack of thunder and flash of light from behind her startled Godet, enough so that she dropped a glass mug. 

It shattered on impact. Godet flinched again at the sharp cracking of glass going everywhere, before bending over to (carefully) pick up some of the bigger pieces. “I’m so sorry, my fingers slipped, I’ll get this take care of right away.” 

Indigo knew his magic had startled her. He wasn’t about to get onto her for this one- it wasn’t even one of the special glasses anyways. Just one of the mugs you could find just about anywhere. “No big, don’t move. I’ll get the broom so you don’t have to risk stepping on any of it.” 

She didn’t argue, feet planted where they were as she placed large pieces of glass on the counter. Indigo was back with broom and dustpan in a moment- though he did just hand her both things as he stepped carefully closer. 

She didn’t mind- she expected and planned on picking up this mess anyways. As she swept up the shards Indigo continued to talk. 

“Anyways, back to what I was saying earlier, likely gonna be AWOL for a bit this weekend” 

"Ok." She didn’t press. She emptied the dustpan of glass into the heavy-duty trashcan, giving a neutral confirmation of having heard him: 

“Welp, best let ya finish up here. Seems the rest have about finished their opening tasks too, I’m gonna go finish prepping for tonight.” 

“Alright, and Thank you for the heads up!” 

“No prob, Bob” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a bonus chapter hours before i leave for a trip because why not


	12. Pressing Forward

The speakerphone went silent, and no one talked for a moment afterwards. The lack of voices, or even the white-noise of a silent phone line was absorbed before there was a long, heavy inhale and exhale of air. This was… a lot. She didn’t sigh, she just needed to process this all. Leaning back in her chair, the president wasn’t smiling. 

“Everything alright? I thought that went well…” Pi tentatively asked, not sure what to make of her reaction. 

“No, it went as fine as it could, considering.” Now _that_ definitely was a sigh. “That’s the issue: considering. Nothing can be written up or signed like this, only talked about. Talk only gets us so far.” 

“True… Now that there’s a guard set up though, we could try and set a time to meet in person. You’d have to sneak out, of course, and we’d want it to be a day that’s hopefully cloudy…” 

“Pi, you’re a genius! I have back up now too; it’s a fair playing field now. We just need to wait for a foggy day. Of course, we don’t have Stratoverse’s capability to guarantee the perfect weather. I’m going to need my schedule from here on in to be as flexible as possible. I need to be able to go when the opportunity arrives.” 

“We also have to let them know. Should we call?” 

“No, not yet at-least. Anyways, my current schedule doesn’t allow for any additional trips someplace. No need exciting them for who knows how long a wait! Without the fog cover to keep us obscured past the guard, it’ll become a near-instant conspiracy.” 

“You’re… wanting a looser schedule?” Pi had never heard this during his entire career. It was frankly… Hearing her ask for an easier schedule was surprisingly alarming, rather than the relief he’d expected from this day. 

“I suppose so… damn, I’m going to have to kick my ass into gear to keep up with the paperwork… but it’s the only way I can see. Just have to wait for the perfect cover.” 

“Quick question; if we aren’t calling, how are we going to update them on the situation?” 

“We’ll just use a messenger.” 

“I… what?” 

“He’s going to be there anyways, can have him bring messages. As much as he’s a dolt, he’s faster and more reliable than mail.” 

“Uh…” Pi was less sure of this, “But… don’t we also need him for trying to get information from the Judge? Or…” 

“He’s not capable enough for something like that- he already failed getting information once, I doubt he’s going to get anything next time too. If she really asks for him, fine, but as of now I doubt he’s done as she expected either.” Her tone was so dismissive, and didn’t leave much room for any argument. Her reasoning stated didn't match her real concern, either.

Much. 

There was, however… “You may want to call him about that plan change. When we spoke about him doing a fog cover for Ebott, I think he said there were plans to be had... Like… a second date.” 

“There’s no fucking way.” 

“It didn’t seem like he was lying.” Pi shrugged, understanding the surprise. It was, quite frankly, unreal. 

“How the fuck?” She started rubbing her temples. Of everyone for this to be an issue with, it had to be Indigo. Of course, who else could it be? No one else would get romantically involved with a foreign dictator so easily. “How much time do I have until that interview?” 

Both were looking at the clock. Pi did the math faster. “15 minutes.” 

“so 10 minutes. Fine, I’ll make the call now. I need absolutely no interruptions, it’s going to take that time to get through to him and figure this mess out.” She stood, heading to her office. She also needed to relax and put on a smile before the interview… "Maybe the lax schedule will do me some actual good.” It was a joking thought said under her breath- the lack of things to do was going to drive her crazy. 

But she would have time to go places this way. Maybe she’d fit some publicity into that open time. Few extra votes would only help. 

Office door closed behind her, she dialed for the club. He better be there… it was almost five, surely they’d be prepping or something, right? 

“Hello? You’ve reached Club Prisma, the Most Electric party in Gloomverse! This is Godet, how can I help you?” The President hung up. 

Of literally anyone to be on the other end, it was the journalist? The way she answered the phone sounded like she was an employee, too… “ **Damn it.** ” Godet was the literal last person they needed knowing the President worked with a random DJ. She’d have to try again later. Or… find a different way to get a hold of him. Honestly, how did she not have his cell number yet? 

There was a heavy irritated sigh, before she stood up. Well, if she couldn’t do that, she’d just prep for the Interview. She can easily think as she reapplies her make up, leaning into the vanity mirror. 

_“Everything has to go askew, doesn’t it?”_

There was no one to answer the muttering. 


	13. Club Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Author baits Pindigo Shippers with breadcrumbs

How did he get talked into this? Sure, it did make more sense for him to go clubbing than for the President to go clubbing, but still… he didn’t even go to gay bars, let alone nightclubs! What was the norm here? How would he avoid sticking out? His outfit alone was classified by the _owner_ as something odd for this lifestyle... 

Wait, right. It’s Indigo’s club! Which means Indigo fits in… so he just needed to emulate that! 

Easy enough! 

Right? 

… 

Pi couldn’t manage that even if he was trying. But it did at least help him wear something somewhat suitable for the activity. At the very least he wouldn’t stick out first glance… 

This was awful. It was so dimly lit he could barely see, there were people everywhere, the lights that were there moved and pulsed, and honestly Pi was starting to get sick. He made his way through the crowd to the wall; he could breathe here. He was supposed to get Indigo’s attention in this mob? 

**How!?**

That alone would be hard enough, but they both needed to be discreet, and Pi didn't know if Indigo knew the meaning of the word Discreet! 

… 

Okay that was unfair since Indigo did do all the _less than legal_ stuff without being found out, but still. This was kind of out of the blue, and Pi’s only seen Indigo improvise himself into problems, not out of them… 

Pi found himself at the bar, taking a moment on a stool. He wondered if a drink would help the headache; at least the lights didn’t flicker here. Then again, if he got drunk… better not. 

“…Pi?” Crap, it was her! He pretended he didn’t hear. Godet just came closer. “Yeah, it is you! You look a little sick, are you alright?” 

Well, it’s not like she was asking why he was here… “I just got a headache, I’m fine.” 

“Let me guess: first time clubbing and the lights and noise got to you.” Was he that obvious? “Same issue when I first started here; let me get you some water. I can’t chat though.” Good. 

“Yeah, Thanks.” Godet headed to another section, and he just… stared at the counter blankly. He had to get to the front of the crowd, and catch Indigo’s attention… how? Maybe the noise could be adapted to first, then the lights. Just as he shut his eyes tight, a glass could be heard on the counter. 

“Here you go, some ice water. Have fun!” his eyes opened up a bit to see where the glass was. There was a lemon slice on the cup. 

“Thanks.” Godet was already focusing on someone who was wanting a drink. She seemed to be taking this job seriously, interestingly enough. That was an absent thought Pi had as he drank. He needed a plan. 

How does the average club goer catch the DJ’s attention? How do they deal with this noise? The lights? **How is this fun?** How would he do what he needed to _and_ blend in? He sipped at the water, opening his eyes slowly. 

Indigo had no idea she was a journalist, as she was unpublished. Godet was doing what looked like a good job; Pi couldn’t be certain, he’d manage to sidestep customer service. It was a clever tactic, becoming a valuable employee to learn secrets… But if she were to find out about him? 

If she were to find out about him working with the President? 

It would be a mess for both of them. Indigo didn’t need that, and the President couldn’t afford that. Big swallow, focus. 

Pi could do this, he just had to act, stop thinking for a moment. Finishing the glass he stood, feet steadier then before. 

He was smiling now. It felt like a relaxed smile, as if he were having fun. He found a followable beat in the music- he could move with the beat; _too shy to dance, but still having a blast._ The edges of the room would be his solace until he could get to the front. 

There was a strange thrill to sneaking about like this. Was this why Indigo agreed to the stuff the President asked? This was low-stakes in comparison to all that, but the need to be inconspicuous… 

Pi would never admit it, but he had always somewhat found Indigo’s work inexplicable. It needed done, and Money seemed a fair enough motivator, but it was by no means anything he’d thought of as a career choice. It was part of the enigma that was Indigo: why risk so much for illegalish tasks? Maybe this thrill was worth it. 

Indigo being an adrenaline junkie… kind of made sense, actually. Maybe he had been viewing the other wrong for a while now. 

Pi managed to get to the front of the crowd somehow, and was looking up at the stage despite the returning headache. He was right there as lightning hit the roof, giving Indigo a flash of dramatic backlighting. 

**_Ok,_ ** ** That was cool **. He could see a bit of the appeal now. Still a bit loud for his tastes though… 

Now to get Indigo’s attention. There were guards posted by the stage, so he couldn’t try anything drastic, not that he wanted to be known for causing a scene: He was close enough maybe he could be heard, if he timed a shout right? 

“I’m about to make an utter fool of myself,” Pi muttered. Acting like a cheering fan, getting his voice heard… he really was about to start some stupid shouting for this. Still, he’d been part of enough of Prez’s shows to know crazy fan and the boundaries not to cross. 

One deep breath; no one minded how his dancing was just a sway to the beat. Should he act more before he cheered? And would calling out Indigo’s name even work? 

Yeah, surely Indigo would recognize his voice, and that should be enough to get his attention. Thing is, Godet may recognize his voice too, and that was less desirable. She couldn’t find out they knew each other if it could be avoided; She’d want the story. 

Indigo wouldn’t play along with a dating story, that much was for sure, though that’s the story Pi could do best… well, she was back in the bar focussed on work, and the music was loud. The chances of her hearing him were slim enough. 

He just needed to not stick out. Or was sticking out exactly what he wanted? He saw the guard watch as he came closer to the stage. He hadn’t crossed a boundary yet, but they were eyeballing him. 

Pi felt sick again. He pretended to not notice the guards as he came as close as possible: he literally toed the line. Indigo would recognize his voice. _He had to!_ He would. 

Deep inhale, and… “INDIGO! INDIGO! INDIGO!” he got weird looks, but Indigo heard him. The cheer took off, the crowd picking up his calls. The guards were looking at him very intently. 

Pi’s pulse was racing. He wanted to step back, get off the line, but Indigo was looking through the crowd. Indigo was looking for him! Pi was swaying to the beat, it wouldn’t be too out the ordinary to lift a hand right? Perhaps just… wave his hat in the air, Symbol to the stage. The second he grabbed his hat, the guards approached. crap. He held it semi steadily above him- come on, come on! Before the guards reached him lightning struck nearby. 

Pi jumped back with a surprised yelp, clutching his hat close to himself. Pi looked up- Indigo was looking right at him. It was a confused expression (or so he thought- it was impossible to see behind those shades) before another bolt went out above the crowd, seemingly pointing to the wall- or was Pi putting to much thought into it? No, that tick of the head- Indigo was indicating he wait over there. Ok, Ok. A nod. Indigo goes back to focussing on his set-up as Pi slides his hat back on, shuffling towards the electrically indicated wall. He was far enough from the stage that the Guards didn’t pursue now. 

Pi couldn’t recall the last time his heart- actually, yeah he could. When Indigo had flirted with the Freaking Judge Of Inverse his heart had raced this much. But like… there was reason for that sky-high pulse. Was it just because of how close Indigo had shot to him? He wasn’t hit, of course, but that had to be why. 

The headache definitely didn’t help either. Pi understood he was to wait over while Indigo made an appropriate exit from the stage, but Pi still felt scattered and frazzled. He stuck his head to the wall, letting the cool surface bring a focus point for him physically, eyes squeezing the unsteady lights out for just a moment. Breathe for a moment; in and out, in and out. 

He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, spinning with a squeak. It was the first time tonight he was grateful for the booming speakers. There was also an ebb of relief as Indigo turned out to be the one who grabbed his shoulder. 

“Come on, let's get back stage.” Indigo led the way, hand not leaving Pi’s shoulder until they had passed a door into a hall. They went a little further until reaching what seemed to be a bit of a backstage prep room, perhaps one could call it an extremely basic lounge. “Something must be going on if you’re here and The Prez ain’t calling, especially with calling for me while on stage, so wassup?” 

Pi no longer heard the lisp that could have made the query difficult to understand, having grown accustomed to it. He just needed a second to start; it was so quiet back here, which had its own adjustments for him to get used to. “Well she did call and apparently one of your employees picked up and… she hung up without saying a word. Because the employee to pick up is someone we’re dealing with as an aspiring journalist.” 

“One of my employees is a what.” Yes, that’s what he focused on. It sort of made sense, but also wasn’t what Pi needed him to focus on. 

“Yeah, Godet. She got permission to observe the office for a 'how the government works' type article before the whole Ebott and such messes went down.” 

“…I have a journalist. Working in the club? What the fuck.” Pi needed to get back on the topic he came here for. 

“Anyways, that’s why I’m here instead of the President calling. So I could tell you what she needed directly.” Come on, focus on that. Focus on what we need now Indigo. 

“I can’t believe it; of course she’d be press! Specifically worked out a detail in the hiring contract about if there’s an incident being able to report it instead of complete press silence… seemed small enough that sure whatever I bet that bitch is waiting for something to happen now!” 

**Nooooo**! Indigo was focused but on the wrong thing. _How did this always happen?_ “You can deal with your Employee later, but-“ 

“I can’t fire her because if she understood why it’d be a charge of discrimination against me and she worked extra to finish training early and is a damn good employee otherwise but that’s just it! Be a perfect employee and I can’t toss you before something happens!” 

“Indigo, can we-“ 

“What if she’s going to sabotage to make a story if things don’t happen soon enough!? Tell the story as it appears not as it is- Aaagh!” 

“INDIGO!” Pi snapped, already short-fused from the literal headache it had been to get here, and now Indigo was focussing on the _ **wrong** _thing! Despite there being plenty of time for that later! The shout seemed to finally get the DJ’s attention, leaving him looking kind of dumbfounded. 

“Bro I’m right here no need to shout-“ 

“Yes, there was, because you were ignoring me!” and here Pi thought his headache would improve as he sat in a quieter less pulsating space. He was wrong. A big hefty sigh escaped. “You were just rambling about Godet and not even pausing to recall the reason I’m even here?” 

You could practically see the ellipses hanging over Indigo’s dumbfounded head. 

… 

… 

“…Oh shit Prez wanted something didn’t she.” 

**_FINALLY_ ** . Pi took another deep breath; this was _supposed_ to be the easy part. “Yes, and she didn’t call because of who picked up. I’m the messenger.” 

“Cool, cool, what’s she need?” Indigo was so casual, as if this were any regular question. 

“So remember how she’s having you do some fog this weekend if the weather is appropriate? And also checking out how many of them there are?” Pi avoided using direct locations, direct labels in case someone overheard. 

“yeah yeah I recall, want to scope monsters out and shit.” Would some tact and subtlety be too much to ask? Or lowering his voice? 

“Right. Well, she also would like you to deliver something too, as a note in person is more discreet than another phone call. It can’t be _overheard_ ,” Pi put emphasis on the word overheard, trying to clue Indigo in on how important it was for secrecy, “And is harder to intercept.” 

“First you guys put me on fucking weather duty and now I’m a messenger? Really? Ugh and I can’t even talk to Ylil about any of this.” 

“Ylil- Do you mean The Judge?” Indigo had gotten her name?? why hadn’t he mentioned it? 

“Yeah! She’s cool, looking forward to our next date!” ...Right. The… other part of Pi’s job. He felt kind of bad about this part; Indigo had what looked like an actual smile when he talked about The Judge. “And uh, don’t let prez worry. I’ll actually learn something this time.” There was almost worry in his voice- it was an afterthought, but it was a plea. 

He had to break the news though. “You have the next date planned?” start small, test the waters. Indigo couldn’t end up canceling, after all… 

“Well… we don’t have an actual time set, but I was thinking after I got back from Ebott… I was thinking Wednesday! Wednesday is a good day for a date right? I know it’s not, like, the weekend or anything, but since this weekend is covered…” This was an actual concern Indigo was having; about whether or not the day of the week was right. Pi knew Indigo being ‘hot shit’ with the ladies was an act, but… had he never dated before? “I Was planning on asking tomorrow. Asking Ylil if that was a good time for a date, I mean.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with Wednesday! You probably should ask tomorrow though, so it’s not out of the blue like the first date.” Pi internally apologized to the president; he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t ruin that nervous smile and anticipation. “Just make sure to clear any place you take her out.” 

“Yeah yeah, secrecy, I get it. You sure Wednesday is a normal day for a date?” 

“It’s fine. Anyways, I doubt cultural norms are to be anticipated.” 

“Yeah. Yeah! She accepted because I was different!” How was Pi learning more things about the Judge now than when Indigo was meant to report? “Wait.” They were small details but it was info all the same. “Oh god she thinks I’m different.” What? 

“Yes, of course she does. We’re likely all different to her; our cultures currently aren’t exactly the best at meshing it seems. Don’t worry too much about it.” Pi tried to offer condolences, not sure where this worry came from. It… sorta worked. Indigo didn’t exactly look convinced, but he did drop the topic. 

Huh. 

“Yeah so the uh. Delivery. You have it on you?” Indigo went back to the topic that mattered and startled Pi back on task as well.

“Yeah! Yeah. Just…” He reached into the largest pocket of this outfit and pulled out a letter. “There’s going to be one human kid amongst the monsters; they look tenish, short brown hair. Find and deliver this to them while you’re there. Based on what I’ve seen, I think they’d try and greet you when you arrive so finding them shouldn’t be too hard.” 

“Get the letter to the kid. Got it.” Indigo just stashed the letter in his cape shawl thing… ok, sure. Pi was still uncertain if involving Indigo was even the best Idea, but his results were usually fine… “I probs should try and get back to the stage, unless there’s something else?” 

“Oh- Right. Oh, and be careful next time you're at the Office; Godet stops by for her research as well and her seeing you there…” 

“Yeah, bad news, got it… after all, no contractual obligation for what she sees me doing anywhere else.” Don’t get on a rant again, please. “Ugh… I gotta get a stage face on, so you can go ahead and go.” 

“Right. I’ll head out then….” He’d manage to retrace their steps back to the main area, right? And then get the hell out of this place. 

He was never coming back. 


	14. Big Day Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Ambassador is stressful: who knew?  
> And wow, everyone cares about Frisk so much; even monsters you'd think are not that invested.

The way Ebott was surrounded by a human set-up had plenty of monsters nervous, despite the reassurances given. However, this didn’t deter the campsites set up upon the mountainside for those who wanted to stay under the sun as much as possible, nor did it stop exploration of what was available to them. Some were still extremely nervous, but there was excitement. 

The hope was not dampened, and that’s what mattered. So far everyone was being careful, though aquatic monsters like Onionsan were still stuck… ocean freedom was going to be a whole new beast. Every world leader… 

Gloomverse first. Sorry, Waterfall Monsters… 

Frisk looked at the clock; they’d been lying awake in bed, waiting for enough time to pass that Toriel wouldn’t worry about how much sleep they were getting. Chara was nice company, and easily heard the softest of whispers, but when you experience life as a singular unit, you run out of things to talk about. 

Both were sitting in the dim silent room, just looking between themselves and the unchanged décor. Finally, the clock ticked to a decent _get up without being questioned_ time, and Frisk quietly slid out of bed, grabbing a change of attire and getting ready for the day. 

A shower was a must; someone was going to stop by today to add a bit of extra camouflage for the Mountain, and they had to be ready to meet this person. Plus, Frisk wanted to gauge their reaction to actually meeting monsters. The human barrier knew what they were guarding, but none had come to meet the people being protected. 

None had taken any initiative to bridge the gap, and that was worrying. Perhaps it was for the best, however, considering they were all battle ready type folk… and the last thing that was needed was a friendly spar going wrong. 

They knew how easy it was for a human to kill a monster. 

**“Frisk…** ?” Chara could only watch the ir companion brush teeth for so long. **“You alright? You seem to be stuck on one tooth…”** the statement seemed to bring Frisk back from where ever they were, finally switching sides with a thumbs up. 

**“Alright, what are you thinking about so intently? it’s too early for a crisis!”** Chara prodded again, much less gently as Frisk finished rinsing. 

Putting the brush away, Frisk made direct eye contact with the phantom. Brown eyes locked with red ones. “I’m worried about the visitor today. we’re walking a path we haven’t before, I don’t know what’s going to happen, and… I don’t want to use our ability any more than absolutely necessary. I haven’t seen a save point since we saw the president. Monsters in stories don’t exactly give anyone the best of expectations…” 

**“I know; but it’s just one human! We can handle one person, easy.”**

“The point is to stop a confrontation from even beginning to start, Chara, not about winning one!” they kept their voice quiet, as the walls didn’t do the best at keeping secrets, but there was frustration, _no,_ fear in the response. 

Chara didn’t have anything that may help to say, so instead, they made an offer. **“How** **about I finish up the morning routine,** **and you drift around to gather your thoughts? Not like whoever it is will be here crack of dawn.”** It’s not like words meant much, anyway. Actions, however, were everything. It wasn’t much, but they could do this. 

“Uh, yeah! Sure, thanks.” 

**“Yeah** **yeah no problem** **. I wanted to write something anyways** **.”** Chara shrugged it off in their typical fashion, shrinking the importance and impact of any help they gave. 

That’s what they tried to do, anyways. Frisk wasn’t so easily fooled by such tsundere ways. “Of course, do as you want! I just should probably be back by ten… you’re not exactly great with human interaction.” 

**“I don’t want to deal with that anyways.”** And at that moment, they switched. If anyone watched and paid attention, it would seem as if the fluffy nature of Frisk’s hair deflated, making it fall heavy and flat against their head. This acceptance of gravity gave the short brown hair extra length, in a sense. Chara finished with the teeth that had been ignored in Frisk’s previous daze, rinsing well. All that was left was the outfit for the day. 

Now was the time to pick how formal to look for the visitor. The President had made it sound as if it were no one important, but Frisk was already so worried. Of course, full formal attire wasn’t a good fit for doing things around and within ebott; they needed to wear something practical too. No pink sparkly highheels today, thank goodness. Practical and professional. 

Black slacks and a green short sleeve shirt, with a pattern made of blue sequins… This looked nice enough, right? Especially with the blue lace on the sleeves and collar… yeah, they could move about and do things in this, and still look nice. This was an adult outfit; not a stripe in sight. 

As soon as they were dressed and hair was combed did they head out to grab some breakfast. Toriel was in her chair, likely having woken up much earlier, but having dozed off while reading. They must have been quiet while getting up to not have disturbed her; typically once Toriel knew someone was awake, she’d start cooking breakfast. 

This worked well for Chara, however, as they kept quiet moving through the house, naturally evading the creaky floorboards. There was a simple note written and placed on the table to let the boss monsters know where they were, before they slipped out of the house, G in their pocket with a few pencils, and a small notebook in hand. 

_“Why are we heading to_ _M_ _uffet’s?_ _we could have just gotten some cereal or something.”_ Frisk asked upon reaching the elevator. 

“I feel like having a donut; anyways, now that she’s gotten the spiders out of the ruins the prices are reasonable.” Chara wanting to eat something specific was all that really had needed said. The majority of the time Frisk was in control; which made sense, considering it was their body. Chara insisted they were fine drifting along as the phantom over their shoulder, it’s not that Frisk didn’t believe their companion… 

They just couldn’t stand to not include their friend when possible. They always shared any of Toriel’s baking, insisting on it. Chara having a craving for something specific to eat? Frisk wouldn’t have it any other way. _“Save me a bite, will you?”_ it was said with a goofy smile and teasing tone. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll buy two.” Chara shot back with a smirk, making eye contact. Frisk always walked when they’re traveling as the phantom, even though both knew Frisk could do nothing and be dragged along. It was just habit, probably, from being much less used to the weightless drifting the form gave. The times Frisk didn’t walk along were the rare occurrences where they hid in the shared malformed soul, unable to see or hear, capable of only feeling. 

It’d been a long time since Frisk had been that upset, and what a soul could feel was no comfort. The only comfort a soul knew was when healing magic was cast, or a numb distance. Chara was used to such an existence, but Frisk only went that far when they couldn’t stand something any further. 

There was hope that such a moment would never occur again. 

_“_ _no, don’t buy a second one; we don’t need the bellyache. Anyways, it’s your donut! I can always get one some other time._ _”_

“Ok, okay! I was just joking back with you!” The elevator opened and the smell of cobwebs filled the air. Chara was glad they chose a short sleeve shirt, even if this corner of Hotland was cooler than the rest. There had been some remodeling to Muffets bakesale, which had turned into an actual café. Turns out the other spiders had the sense to convince her to spend money on a cheaper heated vehicle, and instead make funds for any further emergencies through more honest business and fair prices. The hazard was upon entering the new little storefront; once Chara stepped in, the giant Cupcake went in for the tackle, recognizing the human’s form. 

Chara narrowly dodged the creature, before putting on their Frisk act for both Pet and Muffet. “Hey now, it’s too earlier for that!” the smile and cheery tone was the act, and the friendly pats to the Cupcake’s noggin was an action out of normality. Seriously, how did Frisk give this sticky thing so many pets? “And I can’t linger, I have a busy schedule today.” It whimpered, headbutting the already outstretched hand indignantly. It was begging for attention. Ok, it could be kind of sort of endearing, Chara supposed, but… it was not pleasant to pet. “I’m serious! It’s a busy day today.” 

There was a giggle from above and behind as Muffet spun Chara around whimsically, wrapping the child up in a layer of web. “Oh my, whatever could have you so tense dearie? I think my pet has the right idea wanting to play with you~!” Muffet said this to the now bound human, before consoling her pet. “You’re just trying to help them relax, aren’t you, sweetie? Yes, I knew it dumpling, you just want our favorite little morsel to relax. it’s much too early in the morning for such stress!” 

Chara took a breath, before actually relaxing. The web hadn’t touched their notebook, and this was just Muffet’s way. “You know when you open a café up top you won’t be able to be this touchy with the customers, right?” 

“Oh I know, but you’re no simple customer, now, are you dearie?” Chara found themselves being picked up and carried by two hands, before being sat down at a table. The webs were rearranged to hold them to the chair, but did release their hands, as she continued. “You’re my pet’s favorite, and why I even have this little establishment set up! Do you think I tend so personally to my other patrons?” 

“My statement still stands- even with people you know, you won’t be able to be so casual up top. Most humans are stick in the muds.” They still hadn’t figured out how to talk about most people’s visceral reaction to spiders… there would be vast adjustments for everyone. 

“Oh, well that sure is an issue, isn’t it? I’ve always been the type to surround those I like.” The disappointment was obvious. “What will it be for you today? With being as busy as you claim, I doubt you’re just here to chat.” 

“Just a donut.” Chara set their notebook on the table, pen right beside it. 

“One donut coming out!” a web that went from the table to some fixated point in the shadows above served as a path for the order to come by. A handful of spiders descended with a plate and donut in tow. “What’s this book about darling? It looks rather well kept!” natural curiosity had Muffet reach to open it. 

At the moment Chara saw the hand reaching for their journal, they reached out, catching Muffet's wrist. The Frisk Façade broke in one frenzied grimace as Chara… didn’t immediately let go. _“Chara, Relax.”_

Right. Chara gently let go of the caught wrist, grabbing the book instead and holding it close. “Sorry, it’s just…” the phrasing personal would be too revealing. Having no word to fill the gap with, however, said just as much. The lapse of personas scared the cupcake pet from approaching. 

Muffet had been surprised as well; the kid had put up less of a fight when she’d tried to kill them! With no explanation too… “Oh dear, It seems I messed up.” Two hands were massaging the wrist, though it didn’t really hurt… “That’s right, you are our little ambassador now. There’s things you can’t talk about, I’m sure.” 

“Yes! Yes, that’s it exactly.” A moment’s pause. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” it wasn’t an act; Chara genuinely was worried they’d done even further harm. 

“what? Oh no no! you just caught me by surprise is all! You just enjoy your donut dearie, don’t you worry about a thing! I still have some tidying up to do for the morning, after all.” Muffet began humming as she went about her business, the tidying up process beginning with removing the remaining web from holding her customer in place. She then, moving to her own beat, began adjusting things elsewhere, as if nothing had occurred. 

For a moment, Chara just watched the spider monster, before hesitantly setting their journal back on the table. One hand flipped to a blank page, the other grabbed the donut. There was pause as they took a bite, reaching now for the pen they had brought with. There was so much to write about, but for a moment, it wasn’t coming. A small puddle of ink seemed to appear where they tapped. 

They just needed to collect all the thoughts that were being had, saddle them into something coherent. They wrote with the flow, occasionally remembering that there was a donut in the other hand. 

> Do I hope? Frisk Is so sure. I don’t know, I just 
> 
> After that I’ve seen I cant trust her 
> 
> I don’t trust them 
> 
> Things are fine so far 
> 
> It's just us 
> 
> I want this to be possible! I want a happy life to be possible. They deserve it, they deserve this freedom so much. 
> 
> But I know the reality all too well. I know what we’re like. 
> 
> I know Humans. 
> 
> … 
> 
> Frisk is special. They’re not the average human. 
> 
> But to I’ve tried before and failed; We’ve failed. 
> 
> … 
> 
> Right. 
> 
> … 
> 
> Third time's the charm,   
> that's what they say,   
> third times the charm,   
> it sure seems that way,   
> third time's the charm,   
> I suppose it's turning out okay...   
> third time's the charm...   
> ...   
> I don't buy that.   
> There's always something   
> There's likely someone   
> That's going to ruin this third run.   
> But.   
> I'll hazard a lie,   
> I'll trust that it's fine,   
> I'll hope that Frisk's right,   
> and that I'm imagining the fight. 
> 
> … 
> 
> I suppose I’ll know if it’s possible based on our visitor’s reaction to everyone. 

Chara had spots where the pen had simply sat still, soaking ink into the page. The donut was gone, and they felt as if it was all out, they felt a bit more relaxed. Hope was such a dangerous thing, something Chara was well aware of…. But Hope was infectious too, and Frisk was full of it. The journal was closed, and they slid both booklet and pen into the secondary dimensional box through their phone. 

“Alright.” Chara stood up and went straight to the counter; they knew better than to even act like they wouldn’t pay. The Ruins’ bakesale had been cheaper than the current prices, but 10G was more reasonable than thousands of G. even if 7G made more sense... The money exchanged hands smoothly; aside from how Muffet took a careful hold of the human's hand, the usual smile only faintly there. 

“You do know you are valued, right, dearie?” 

“Uh-“ as a panic option, Chara swapped out with Frisk, hair seemingly poofing instantly. “Yeah, what is this all about?” Frisk was so smooth in the abrupt transition. 

“I’ve just never seen you so fierce as when you caught me earlier; I was afraid I offended. Even as we fought you were not nearly as upset; I am simply worried about my pet’s favorite customer.” 

“I’m fine, really! I just didn’t get much sleep, sorry.” Muffet released the human with that explanation, satisfied. 

“Remind me to give you a discount next time, alright~?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Both knew the discount likely wouldn’t happen, or would hardly be worth it. That was fine, though. Frisk left with a wave, and a pat to the cupcake’s side. 

**“Sorry, I** **panicked** **…”** Chara apologized once alone in the elevator once more. They weren’t good with people, and they only scraped by pretending to be the better person because Frisk was a good model to follow. When faced with genuine concern unexpectedly, they froze. Muffet was just a gold-digging baker they knew… or so it was thought. But she reached out in concern over ‘Frisk’s’ odd behavior. 

“It’s ok, I think I’m ready anyways. it’s just one person; I’m sure it’s going to be fine!” They were convincing themselves just as well as their partner. Approaching the castle was unavoidable, as it was the easiest way out. There were other holes into the caverns, but for most, the climb was a deterrent enough. Toriel was wide awake by the time they walked through the door. 

“Ah, my child! There you are! Did you enjoy your breakfast out?” Toriel was doing her best to hold back overbearing tendencies; it had been a small fright realizing the human wasn’t home before the note was seen. It had been a disappointment having no one to cook for. 

“Yes, A donut may be a bit pricy, but that’s why it’s a treat instead of an everyday item. I still need to have a talk with Muffet about common reactions to spiders though…” 

“Oh, don’t worry so much!” that worried frown never did Toriel any good. “It’s all going to work out; we’ve come so far as it is.” She wanted to say everything was fine, that she would take care of it, that it wasn’t Frisk’s burden to bear. Toriel wanted to remove all the concerns that filled Frisk’s face, all the worry they gained after leaving the ruins. She couldn’t, though. Frisk was clever enough to know empty promises that could not be kept. They were so quick-witted, sometimes it seemed… 

“I know, it’s just within our reach! I just have to catch it.” I, not we. Frisk had to do the work, not all of them. 

“Remember, you are not in this alone. We’re right beside you.” Toriel could never know how wrong she was. She simply thought the burden of ambassadorship Asgore had placed on her child was making them feel they had to do it alone. She could never know of when things had gone horribly wrong. 

“Right! Thank you.” Still, the thanks came genuinely, Frisk gave Toriel a smile that cleared the current concerns. They wouldn’t let it show how wrong she was; anyways, the support of friends and family did still matter to the human. They just… couldn’t truly be open. Not yet. “I know it’s early, but I’m heading out! I don’t want to miss our visitor.” 

“It’s extremely early; surely they wouldn’t be here any time soon! I fear you’re stressing yourself too much about this…” 

“I’m not just going to sit and wait; I want to check on the campsite, on everyone sleeping outside. Plus, I bet it’s nice out!” 

“Oh, that’s a lovely thought; why don’t I join you? I am still trying to acquaint myself with everyone.” 

“Well, then I think that’s better as something you do yourself; otherwise one of us will become the third wheel in conversation. Anyways, there’s someone, in particular, I’m hoping is awake, I want to talk to them.” 

Toriel was disappointed but nodded. “Of course. I suppose once I finish tidying up we shall cross paths.” Toriel fiddled with her apron as she spoke, holding back from smothering her child. Frisk was so independent, sometimes she couldn’t help but think… 

“Once we hit a new normal, We’ll be spending plenty of days together! Just look forward to that, ok? No need to be so worried!” Frisk decided to escape with a wave before things got much more awkward. 

They really needed to have a talk with Flowey before the guest arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's some very subtle characterization in Chara's poem (hope and lies, for instance) that may add an extra layer of depth to yoru understanding of them if you know it: so I suggest reading "Chara's Journal"  
> while not all of those poems are canon to gloomtale specifically, they are all relevant to my characterization somewhat  
> (warning; there may still be some she/her in there, it's a bit of an old collection)
> 
> Also! enjoy the double update! it was my birthday, so...
> 
> ...and I'm starting to catch up on how much i have written, so that's fun...


	15. Entering Ebott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo meets monsters

Being a delivery guy was super lame, so was the other ‘weather permitting’ task, but whatever. Monsters sounded pretty cool. There was also a storm brewing overhead, so that foggy cover was definitely happening. Fine, he could wave a hand and surround this place easily. 

Still, this was dull as hell. There better be something entertaining on this oversized rock, or else he had complaints. She specifically said he wasn't allowed to attack anything too, something about how what he sees may not be the case, yadda yadda. Well, there was still Wednesday to look forward to. 

The fog was thick enough, surely no one would see if he floated a bit. Hiking was harder work than he cared for right now. No, the cloud ruined his hair, not worth it. Especially since it seemed like he was approaching something; a flick of the hand and the fog cleared a little in front of him, yup. 

That was one whole ass child. 

What the fuck? 

Prez told him to look for the human ambassador, what was this kid doing here? Great, and they were approaching with a bright smile too. 

“Hello!” their voice was far too chipper, and why were they talking to him? What happened to stranger danger? “You must be the person the President said would be stopping by! I’m Frisk, the current ambassador for The Kingdom of Monsters! You?” 

Indigo just stopped, and stared for a second. “You're the ambassador??” maybe he should have paid more attention… 

“Uh, yes. Did she forget to mention my age?” 

He doubted she did. Either way, the kid was informed, so they had to be in the know somehow. And hey, if he flubbed this? Then he could get back to normal stuff. “Nah, just odd to see. I’m Indigo.” He didn't even notice the offered handshake. 

“I suppose that makes sense. You’re here to get a feel for how well monster society can mesh with human society, right?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” If the kid was just going to hand him intel to share he wasn’t going to argue. 

“Right! So then we’ll want to actually enter the mountain then, the campsite isn’t normal monster society. I’ll show you the gentlest entry- not all the pits have flowers to cushion your fall with.” Frisk spoke so casually, no nerves to be seen. 

“Yeah, sure, lead the way.” Yaaaaawn. The monsters themselves better be interesting. As they walked and tents came into view, he started actually paying attention. There was a normal-looking dog that started to follow them, and some… vibrating cat dog thing peeking from around a tent corner. Nothing really approached, from the lion wearing a dress, or that blob of goo. Aside from the Totally Normal White Dog that was following them contentedly, everyone was staring. 

As if he was the weird one in this scenario. They should look at themselves before his stupid color. 

“Why are they all watching us?” he finally asked as the tents thinned, upon reaching a blatant cavern 

“Huh?” Frisk looked back, waving at who they made eye contact with. “Oh, don’t mind the staring, before I fell down, most monsters didn’t even know what a human looked like. Seeing someone new has them curious is all! They’re as nervous as I am, really. Everyone’s nice, if perhaps a touch shy.” 

Sure, they were just curious and shy. He didn’t believe that. Oh well, he wasn’t sticking around, the cave seemed… empty. Frisk moved confidently as it got darker, before reaching a somehow sunny garden. The ground was covered in golden flowers, and was that a throne in the middle? 

Wait, there was someone with a back turned to them, with some dope ass horns and a giant fucking cape. Actually, this monster was just large. “Watering the flowers?” 

“Ah, Frisk! you’re back! Give me just a moment.” That deep voice fit, if the friendly tone was odd. Frisk turned to Indigo a bit. 

“This is the King of Monsters, Asgore. don’t worry about bowing or anything, he’s not big on formalities.” Frisk whispered. That explained the formidable silhouette. A king that didn’t care about formalities? Indigo wasn’t sure about that. If stratoversian royalty was anything to go by… but he didn’t know monster customs. it’s fine. “Our guest is here!” 

The king turned, a watering can in his giant paw, a trowel and pruner in his belt. He started talking before he could see Frisk’s guest. “Oh of course, I’m sorry for being so rude. Howdy, I’m glad I-“ When Asgore’s eyes locked on Indigo his friendly demeanor stumbled, and he almost dropped his water. Gathering himself, smile less relaxed, he finished what he meant to say. “I… can make your acquaintance. Frisk, what did you say their name was again?” there was an odd urgency to the inquiry, as if he wanted a different answer. 

Frisk hadn’t introduced Indigo yet. 

“The name’s Indigo, and I know I know the color thing’s weird, everyone’s been gawking as I’ve come in.” Indigo butted in, tired of his complexion being so interesting to everyone! 

“Indigo.” Asgore repeated the name in near surprise, before shaking his head to refocus. “I’m sorry, we mean no offense! And trust me, your color is nothing out of the ordinary! There's just been precious few humans to meet in these past years, and I know many expected someone just like Frisk to show up. Don’t let me hold you two up, I know Frisk has plans for your tour! I best clean up before I return to my day.” It was a fair enough excuse, with nearly the normal amount of cheer, to allow Asgore to move ahead of them. 

Indigo didn’t buy that ‘humans are unusual’ line at all. His face had a bitter visage to it, but fine. He’d pretend that’s the case. The only person to not have reacted so far was the kid… makes sense, since they were standing for monsters. He likely seemed to fit right in for them. 

_Is that why Prez sent him…?_

“So I know he said I had a grand tour laid out, but honestly I was mostly planning letting you explore as you liked. I just had a couple of locations that I thought would be great stops, especially if you get hungry. Also, don’t want you getting lost, the Caverns are bigger than you’d think. Otherwise, once we’re through the castle you can lead the way.” 

“Alright.” Since Frisk was moving again, he followed behind, trying to find a disguise for the scowl on his heart. It was just a hall beyond the throne room that this ‘castle’ began to feel more like a house. The other turn was awfully unlit, what could be down that way…? On their way back he had to check. There was another monster that seemed similar built to the king, though this one didn’t have quite as much intimidating size. 

This one gave him an odd look too, but it was better masked. “Greetings! You must be Indigo, I am Toriel, reigning queen.” _The King warned her he looked odd._ It’s why she was able to avoid fully fumbling. 

“Yo, nice to meet you.” Play polite. Prez would have his head if he offended. 

This fucking sucked. He was being judged everywhere he went. You’d think freaks like this wouldn’t be able to judge him for being a weird color. 

“Normally I would offer to be a guide to a new human passing through, but Frisk has been anticipating you for a while now. I do not wish to step on any toes, so to speak. I do have a question for you, however.” Here it comes, she was at least going to have the guts to comment on his looks. Better than just ogling him. “do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?” 

_**What.** _

“Uh. Cinnamon?” 

“And you don’t dislike butterscotch, do you?” 

“Not particularly, no…” what was this about? 

“And no allergies, I hope?” 

“Nope” 

“Thank you! Don’t let me hold you up any longer then.” A pleasant smile and slight wave from Toriel, added with the confusion, allowed Indigo to forget how judged he felt. Maybe she was nice? Or it was a ploy. 

Once it felt like they were out of earshot, Frisk let out a slight laugh. “She asked me the same thing when I fell down. If we stop to eat, you’re going to want to leave some room for later; trust me.” 


	16. A Petal's trail

Frisk would have had more luck if they said nothing at all. They already had him agree to not ruin things, so why can’t he at least show up for something interesting? It’s like they were **begging** him to pay attention!

Not to mention how this human was so odd looking. What was with those colors?  H e ’d been able sneak about further than the avera g e  monster, an d he hadn’t seen a purple human before. The thing was, just watching was only so interesting. 

Frisk was playing the tour guide well, for what it was worth. They didn’t know nearly as much as he did, of course, but from  N ew H ome  to  S nowdin , they never  ended in a place that was empty. The guy looked check ed the heck out, however.

He also looked read y to break away from the tour guide ambassador.  This Indigo guy wanted some unsupervised exploration, based on how he’d look about for  paths whenever Frisk wasn’t looking.  Flowey knew how alert they were-perhaps he could provide the  opportunity to get alone?  Rather than stay perfectly hidden as he watched,  Flowey let himself be spotted, staring. He and Frisk made eye contact.

Frisk was staring at him. The concern in their eyes… they had **No Idea** what he was doing!  They mouthed a ‘please’ at him, and he _obliged_ , sliding under the ground with ease.  Before ‘leaving’, however, they tripped the ambassador for  good measure. A vine on the shoe, an easy trick.

Now to find where the Visitor slunk off to. Frisk called for Indigo behind them; they couldn ’t  carefully omit history or pick and choose the stories if no one was ther e to hear.

There was no better way to have some fun than to meet someone new. Someone new… _oh, this was all very new, wasn’t it?_ New and interesting. There he was, heading into  Waterfall , where things Frisk would not have mentioned lay etched on the walls.

Indigo was alone; perfect.

Flowey sprouted up  behind him. “Howdy!” the way he jolted and looked about, not seeing anyone? Was wonderful. “Down here!”  Flowey beamed up at Indigo, putting out his  friendliest face.

Indigo almost said something,  but seemed to catch himself just barely. “Plants are monsters too?”

“Oh no silly, monsters are monsters and plants are plants! I’ ll let you decide which I am. Anyways, you’re a human too, right? Like the ambassador! I expected you to look more like them, I thought humans were supposed to look the same?” He was playing ignorant, innocent.

“Wha- no, Humans don’t look the same.”

“right! Right, I suppose you’re proof!” pause for affect, and “oh, how silly of me! I forgot to introduce myself, I was just so excited to meet another human! I’m  Flowey !”

“ Flowey ?” it was asked incredulously.

“Yep!

“ Flowey the Flower.”  The flatline could have been offensive if  Flowey cared.

“That’s right!  Obviously you’re new to the underground , but if you like I could show you how things work around here! ” Taking it from a  _ local _ would surely seem much more effective.

“Uh, ok? But I’m still moving so keep up.” With that Indigo kept walking, without even an introduction.

“What, not going to introduce yourself?” getting place to place was one thing, moving alongside someone as they walked, however, was more difficult. Still, though unpleasant,  Flowey managed. He could deal with some discomfort for some entertainment. “Is that a common human practice? To save your name for those you know?”

“No. I only forgot, that’s all.” He paused, “I’m  I ndigo. Say, what’s the music scene like here ? ”

“Music scene?”  Flowey had to laugh. “Aside from a *music box* in waterfall, there isn’t one. Well, I suppose Mettaton has his audio producers, and the ghost  Napstablook does some remixes, but there’s nothing worth noting really. If anything,  S hyren’s a voice to avoid.”

“ Damn , not a single artist that stands out? That doesn’t bode well. That ghost, the remixing one. what’s the deal there?”

“Doesn’t bode well? What do you mean?” He wanted to comment on the lisp , but he was playing a friend! For now.

“It’s not much, just that G loomverse is celebrity-driven. Music’s an easy thing to sprea d anonymously and then reveal the artist later . Makes people realize they’ll go without stuff that they like if they decide to be against you lot.” With how Indigo worded things to avoid making S sounds,  Flowey figured the lisp bugged him. They knew just how to ask about it.

“Do you have an accent? You  pronounce things much differently than Frisk!” There was a slight twitch of Fingers, a momentary look of discontent that flickered across Indigo’s face.  Flowey’s friendly grin shifted to a moment's amusement. After all, this human wasn’t watching him.

“No, I don’t have an accent.” Indigo did all he could to hinder the lisp from showing, making the word ‘accent’ draw out a moment too long. “ and a lot of people don’t like that type of question.” He had evaded the difficult ‘S’ sound well there, taking time with ‘question’. Oh, his insecurity was so Easy to see!

Flowey tucked that note away for later. “Oh, ok! I’ll remember that! Anyways, you were looking for music, right? It’s not an artist but there is a music box further in the marsh! Plus, I suppose  Napstablook is along the way.”

“That was the remix guy, right? ” Still avoiding the lisp best he could . To bad S was such a prevalent letter in the language.

“Yeah! Though  Napstablook’s a pretty shy guy. And he lives in this area too!”

“Wait you’d just take me up to the guy ’s house! No further questions??”

“well yeah! How else are ya to meet the dude?”

“I don’t know, a planned meeting like normal? Contact through writing or technology before face to face? Not just dropping in at the doorstep.”

“I don’t see what’s so weird about that.”  Flowey couldn’t get any close looks at humanity, afte r all. He blended in well enough from distance away, but not up close. “Monsters just drop by all the time!”

“Even when they don’t know the person? ”

“I mean it’s hard not to know someone down here! But even if they aren’t close, yes, you can knock. Everyone is so warm and fuzzy like that!” Flowey found it sickening ho w tr u sting every monster was. It was so  ** boring ** , really.

“Huh.” That could be useful. Easy to take advantage of , at least. “Not like that up top. So do you guy have door locks then or is everything open?”

“Oh- some doors get locked, but not often. You really gotta be hiding something to be all locked away like that!”

“So no real crime  rate to think of?”

“Not by the average monster, no!”

“Who  do you call if there is a crime happening though? Who attends to trouble? ”

“ What’s our  justice system you mean?” it was somewhat amusing how the human kept avoiding his lisp now that it had been pointed out. He was quicker with his words than one would have expected.

“Yeah. That.” Oh,  clarifications bugged him! Wonderful.

“Well, the Royal guard would be the first call. Sentries, if there’s one closer. Then if the issue is difficult to be resolved, it’d be taken to King  Asgore ! Oh, Or perhaps Queen Toriel, now that’s she’s back… but well, I can’t really recall someone,” other than himself and  Frisk , “doing anything that would need that. Most quote-unquote  _ robberies _ are misunderstandings , for instance. Though again, even that’s super rare. I can’t even really think of a time where there’s been an issue other than some stripe s getting lost or staying out longer than they should. ”

There was plenty F lowey said to think about. The fact the queen had been missing, the lack of a real legal system even really being needed… as they were going through Waterfall, It was clear Indigo was trying to figure out how to respond.

“You lot tend to be nicer than the average human is what I hear.” Evading the lisp still. Indigo was filling empty air, avoiding looking stuck. Finally, he found what  to continue with. “What do you mean when you say  ** stripes ** **?” ** **** oh, That was the most boring topic there!

“Stripes are kids, young monsters. You wear stripes until you’re all grown up!”

“Why?”

“How else are we supposed to tell whos full grown or not?”

“Size??”

“That ’s  what you humans use to gauge age? Size?”

“Well yeah? Don’t need much else! ”

“Then you all must look similar, but monsters look different! Grillby is a full grown flame elemental taller than you, while Hots F irelad(*) is about as tall as I am and also full grown!”

“…Ok fair enough. Do elders wear anything special to indicate their old?”

“N nnnope ! And not all monster types age the same either; Gerson fought in the war, and  Asgore and Toriel were only  barely getting out of stripes when it began!”

“What!?  How long ago was this war? We have no History of such a thing so that has to be like… ages ago.”

“I don’t know, really. I mean, it’s not like I was around for it!  But  ol ’ Gerson’s alive and likes to tell stories, and is just past  N apstablook’s place. ”  Flowey realized he was actually just being helpful at this point, but no matter. Indigo was freaking out, somewhat. It was just novel, really.

“Yeah, I Think… I need to  meet the guy.” They reached the wooden pier and  flowey stopped. Ugh, no dirt to travel on. “Why’d you stop?”

“it’s made of wood. I travel by dirt. I’ll wait for you by the end of it, ok? Just past here is  Napstablook and Gerson! we’re almost there!” And  Flowey would watch from the sides as Indigo traveled- would be bad if he lost the guest now !

“Are you serious? Ugh, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter's gonna be fun. also, Flowey. what the heck. you weren't supposed to get a chapter. yet here you are.  
> little weed.
> 
> *yes i know his name is heats flamesman.


	17. Search and Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first CW: see bottom notes if you want to know what's up

This was not good. Flowey promised he wouldn’t ruin this! Then again, what did he care...? Indigo was gone, and Frisk knew it was Flowey that made them eat snow. 

It was his favorite trick as of late. 

At least the snow provided footprints, so that Frisk knew what direction to start. Indigo had run back towards Waterfall. Hopefully the writing on the wall would slow him down, and not be too alarming. They ran, ignoring a passing hello and jumping over a moldsmal rather than diverting their path. 

They could only run so long, and had to pause for breath in the bridge blossom room. 

Someone had reset the puzzle. 

What was Flowey doing? They knew the solution, but it was a time sink. Did he intend on letting the bad be known too? 

… 

There was no means of catching up while walking. He had to have only gone as far the pier though: Indigo wouldn’t just… jump off there. The only reason Frisk knew it was safe was Undyne breaking it… 

A sigh of relief. They’d catch him either coming back or at the end of the road! And they wouldn’t lose him again. 

The save spot by Sans’ old telescope business sparked to life… Frisk took advantage of it and kept moving. It was a brisk pace- the echo flowers they passed were talking in conversation. Flowey’s deceptively friendly voice caught their attention. 

Flowey and Indigo were talking? Wait, what was he saying? Frisk backpedaled, pausing to hear the petals echo. 

* * *

After the last flower in this area whispered what it heard, the worry crept in further. They had slowed down to listen; Sure, Indigo _should_ be coming back to find another route, yet he had a new guide. There were pieces missing, but Flowey at least wasn’t lying? But the truth could be a problem too. If Frisk knew what he wanted they may know where Indigo was being led. 

But their sibling of circumstance was harder to predict than most people. His memory was a comfort, and a terror. They had faith in what Chara knew of Asriel, and that there were sparks of the prince in there somewhere… but also knew of how his LV was far from accurate. 

**“…Frisk? you’re weighing me down a little…”** Chara typically tried not to complain, but emotions that were too potent would be felt through the soul, and considering that’s all that was left of them… 

Frisk glanced around the area they were in before replying; no-one and no flower in sight to hear. “Sorry just… my thoughts got sidetracked about Flowey in general. I believe- I know he’s not as terrible as he thinks. He’s just… detached.” 

**“…** **Let’s not have** **this conversation. You need to catch up to Indigo before he learns something that will make that** **s** **ave point necessary.”** Chara was in denial. They had a sort of coming to terms with having killed Asriel; They had not come to terms with what he had become. They could not consolidate the Problem Flowey was with the perfect image of Asriel and most monsters they had in their mind. 

Frisk, not knowing either long, had less issue in the matter. Chara had a point, however, there was the task at hand to deal with. Shouldn’t Indigo have turned about by now? The main paths only had so little divergence, and it’s not like Temmie Village was in this side of Waterfall. 

…The marsh was quieter than usual these days, even with the whispers of echoflowers still making sound. The sound of those echoes was a comfort; true silence, especially around here… 

Both shook off the memory. There was no evidence aside from paranoia. 

… 

Was Indigo just waiting by the end of the pier? The inky abyss could be hypnotic, or even the flow of garbage below… did he fall? What do they do if he fell? If he was hurt? What if it happened before the save showed itself? They didn’t want to redo this yet. Just as foot hit wood, a bright and chipper voice sounded from behind Frisk, sounding as innocent as could be. “Wow! You sure took your time! Were you eavesdropping along the way?” 

Flowey’s appearance was startling, and Frisk turned a 180, looking miffed. “Flowey! What about staying away wasn’t clear?” 

“Oh you were clear enough, but is that really your concern? Last I saw Indigo was about to have a nice chat with the Hammer of Justice!” _Flowey_ _sounded so helpful, as if he hadn’t caused this whole chase._

“The hammer of-Gerson!? Why would you-“The conversation was over, Frisk broke out into a sprint. They could take the plunge onto the flowers again, it was quicker to do that than go back to the bird who’d help. The wood thudded underneath, creaking at the roughness of their run. It was a familiar sound, simply missing the clatter of metal following underneath. 

**“It’s shorter now- you’ll want to jump to reach the flowers.”** Chara reminded as the end was drawing near. There was no reply, but as Frisk leapt, fearless, expecting to reach golden flowers underneath, not looking down… 

…It was a long drop. If they missed then… 

Frisk looked down- they couldn’t see any source of yellow below them. They still had forward momentum, perhaps a bit ahead- no, just inky water and garbage. 

**“We passed them.”** Chara said, having the mobility to turn around fully. The realization came with no advice, a garbage heap coming up, quicker by the moment. Frisk raised their arms to brace themselves, protect their face. For a moment it looked like they would be lucky- a bag was directly below. 

The next was a scream that rang out, fear and pain surging, the bag simply hiding the jagged items underneath. They were bleeding, it hurt to move, it hurt to breath. 

Frisk felt stuck. “Chara, what is it?” Frisk rasped it out, still not gathering the breath they lost, trying again to stand up, to keep moving. 

**“Frisk, you-you…”** _Chara didn’t know what to say._

Flowey popped up soon after, cheerful grin widening into shock soon after seeing… 

There was nothing more said. There was pain, there was blood, there were vines, and then there was darkness. The pain was gone, the blood was gone, nothing was torn, and Frisk could stand. 

So they stood; they needed to reach Indigo. They were alone, they were dry, There was only darkness. There was a dullness in their chest. “No! Not like this. There’s still things to do!” A light sparked, and Frisk reached forward, grabbing it. The light grew to blinding, and they were back. 

Chara was nowhere in sight. Frisk didn’t have time to worry. They were closer now than before; they could ask the bird for help, and head directly to Gerson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a death scene in this chapter.


	18. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the end of last chapter from another perspective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death warning again, and a little bit of... not grieving, but thought. on the matter. =)  
> lowkey murder?

Flowey showed up where he expected Frisk to land; where Frisk had expected to land. He had waited there, then heard the scream. He figured it was simply surprise at not landing at their destination, but higher up. 

There were no jagged rocks here, he figured the worst it would be is a broken limb or something. 

He wanted to see what happened. Even when he’d killed Frisk over and over, they had never screamed like that! It was interesting! 

And then it was… 

… 

…Flowers can’t get sick. 

Flowers can’t get sick, and he can’t feel anything! Yet He wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he followed the sound. 

Frisk was trying to get up, but they couldn’t. 

~~Frisk always got back up again.~~

Frisk spoke quietly and fearfully. 

~~Frisk always had their voice, their words with them, everywhere they went.~~

Frisk asked Chara something. 

~~Chara’s more dead than he was.~~

He couldn’t watch, couldn’t look at that. The blood was dripping into the water, his roots may have soaked some of it up, and there was no way Frisk would get past it. The pile hid a spike, or something, straight through them now. He could hear the sound beneath the human: they were struggling against more hard surfaces, possibly sharp surfaces. 

He saw the determination to keep moving forward in their eyes. 

_They couldn’t survive this._ They couldn’t escape this. **He knew they would try.**

He... didn’t want to watch that. 

Vines shot out from underneath Frisk; he didn’t have the power to pierce like he once did, but Frisk was pierced enough. Instead, they wrapped around Frisk’s neck, carefully, securely, before tightening in a swift powerful motion. 

Only he heard the crack and saw them go limp as the soul revealed itself. It didn’t break right away, not like usual. He couldn’t look away- not _daring_ to touch it as it rose out of them… before shattering, like normal. 

There was only a minute before it all relapsed, and he was with Indigo again. There was a haziness now, as he sat in the quiet area. 

…Frisk had saved recently. 

Good. 

Frisk knew where to come this time. 

So… Flowey ran away. 


End file.
